


Curveball

by SaraSamslave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creeper Matt Daehler, Fluff and Angst, Kate argent is not nice, M/M, Rimming, blowjob, mentions of domestic abuse, not good at tags, sex in the first chapter, soft derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSamslave/pseuds/SaraSamslave
Summary: Derek and Stiles play for rival baseball teams the night before the championship game, Stilesmeets Derek at a bar in the town, not knowing who he is, they have a night of drinking, dancing and sex.The next day at the game they play the best they can, Derek gets drafted and a year and a half later they meet again.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 38
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles is already over being in this bar. Scott left him sitting alone to go chat up some adorable looking guy, the old man in the corner keeps licking his lips and blowing kisses his way, and the only good looking guy in the place is sitting on the other side of the bar, his head down, nose in a book. I mean really! Who brings a book to a bar? He’s about to shoot Scott a text that he’s leaving when he suddenly shows up next to Stiles. Arm around the adorable guy’s waist.

“Stiles this is Isacc. We um...we’re going to leave. I’m going to need the room for a few hours" 

“Dude! Seriously? You’re going to leave me here? I thought this was supposed to be ‘Bro’s night’! And those are your words not mine and-”

“Come on man! Please...it’s been forever…” Scott begs, he knows exactly what he’s doing. And it always works. Fucker. 

“Fine! You have it until 1:30. I need to get some sleep, big game tomorrow, you know the Championship game and all!” 

“Thanks dude! I owe you!” Scott exclaims, planting a kiss on Stiles’s cheek, and wrapping his arm around Isacc and pulling him towards the door. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and finishes his beer. Old man is creeping ever closer. 

He jumps slightly when the bartender puts a beer in front of him. He stares at it. 

“Oh um...I didn’t order this” 

“Guy in the leather jacket” The bartender smiles and jerks his head to where hot book reader is sitting. The book gone. 

Stiles swallows and waves as the man smiles, and lifts his own beer in salut. 

“You need to get over there” The bartender says, leaning forward “Dude is hot. I mean...unless Gary here is more your type” 

Stiles looks over and sees old man (Gary) is 2 bar stools away.

He nods at the bartender, grabs the beer, his jacket and heads over. He skids to a halt in front of hot book guy. He is gorgeous, with dark hair and a jawline Stiles just wants to lick. The man’s eyes are a color he has never seen, a mix of brown, green and is that silver? 

“Gary not your type?” The man asks, taking a pull of his beer. 

“Oh he totally is! But you know, I prefer less attractive men” 

Hot book guy’s eyebrows raise, and Stiles snorts. 

“I’m Stiles, and thanks, you know...thanks...for the beer” 

“Derek. Take a seat” Hot book guy, Derek, replies. 

Stiles nods and pulls out the bar stool next to him. The bar is slowly starting to fill up. Gary is back in his corner, his eyes flickering back and forth between Stiles and Derek.

“Friend ditch you?” Derek asks, turning and facing Stiles, those eyes staring right into Stiles. 

Saw that did you? Yeah...he has this annoying puppy face and people always tend to swoon over him, even if his jawline is uneven, but he’s Scott. Ugh. And did you know he has a girlfriend? Yeah! Alison, I hope she rips his balls off and...shit…” Stiles stops and groans “Sorry, my mouth tends to get away from me...like all the time, even more so when I’ve been drinking and now you probably think I’m some fucking idiot and-” 

"Hey whoa! It's all good" 

After that they are off.   
Stiles tells the man about his life at home. His dad is a Sheriff and he’s just about to enroll in college.   
Derek says the book he's reading is for his psychology class, and background noises help him focus. 

They have a few more drinks, and then Derek is pulling Stiles onto the dance floor.   
Stiles laughs and wraps his arms around Derek's shoulders.   
The man wraps his arms around Stiles's waist. It's then that Stiles realizes how strong and built Derek really is, his shoulders and back are solid under his hands. Stiles bites his lip to stop the moan that threatens to make itself known when he starts imagining how Derek would look naked, how it would feel to kiss and touch ever muscle and-

Derek growls deep and low in the back of his throat, grabs Stiles hand and suddenly they are outside, in the dark alleyway and Stiles is being pushed up against the side of the bar, Derek's thigh pushing up between his legs. 

"Is that for me?" The man asks, his mouth coming up to kiss and nibble on the skin behind Stiles's ear, kissing down the moles covering his face. 

"Obviously. You must know-oh fucking shit! How gorgeous you are" Stiles replies back

Derek huffs a laugh, his hands gripping Stiles waist harder. He's sucking and licking, and his leg is pushing slightly inwards, causing more friction again Stiles cock. 

"I want…" Stiles starts, his brain is obviously losing the ability to form a coherent sentence, Derek's hands and mouth feel amazing, and they haven't even kissed yet.

"What do you want? Tell me" Derek grunts, his hands coming up under Stiles's shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath. The boy has muscles himself, he can feel them shifting under his hands. 

"I want...to fuck you" Stiles groans. He shifts himself again, so his neck is more available to Derek, his hands coming to rest on Derek's shoulders. 

"I would rather fuck you" Derek replies, biting down on Stiles shoulder. 

"Yeah...yes! Ok" 

Stiles whines softly when Derek pulls away. Derek smiles and pushes back into Stiles's space. "Patience" he says against the boy's neck. He can't wait to mark him up. 

They go back into the bar and gather their things. The bartender looks their way and winks at Stiles.  
Derek pays the tab and soon they are stumbling into a cab. 

"The freebird hotel please" Derek tells the driver. He shifts, so he is as close to Stiles as possible. 

"No way! That's where I'm staying too!" 

The short cab ride is quiet, Stiles adjusts himself and smirks when he see Derek eyes watching him intently. He blinks when Derek reaches over and grabs his hand. 

They pull up to the hotel, pay the driver and Stiles pulls out his phone and texts Scott, as Derek pushes the elevator button. 

Keep the room asshole. 

The elevator dings and they both step in, the elevator is covered in mirrors, showing every angle. Stiles looks around, and catches a quick glimpse at Derek's ass. He unconsciously licks his lips, he wants to feel Derek presses up against him again more than anything. As if reading his mind, the elevator dings on the 9th floor. 

Penthouse?! Stiles wonders, but before he can think anymore about it, Derek is grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallway. He pushes him against the door and kisses his neck. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean...I'm sure, but if you want to back out now, I won't judge you" Derek mumbles

"I'm sure! Yeah...never been more sure about anything in my life, you're gorgeous and I want to kiss you all over and have you touch me and-" 

Stiles is cut off by Derek chuckling and pushing the door open. 

The room is huge, with a living room, small kitchen and a door leading to what must be the bathroom and bedroom, Derek obviously doesn't have a roommate either. There is 1 large duffle bag on a chair with the words HALE stitched onto the side. 

Stiles stands in the middle of the room, staring at the bag, why does he know that name? But suddenly there is are hands on his shoulders and he's being pushed towards the couch, he falls back onto it, and Derek follows him. His knees end up on either side of Stiles's hips, straddling him.  
And then there are lips on his and they are kissing. Derek’s lips are soft against this, and the kiss is slow, soft and chaste, almost as if Derek didn’t believe what Stiles had said outside the room in the hallway. Almost giving him a way out. 

Stiles pulls back, and grabs the man’s face, feeling the soft stubble under his fingers. 

"I meant it Derek. I'm perfectly sure I want this! Now kiss me"

The change in Derek, makes Stiles gasp. The kiss is rough and fast, their lips open at almost the exact moment and their tongues meet in the middle. Derek pushes his hips forward and they both moan as their cocks meet. 

"To...many clothes!" Derek gasps as he pulls away and leans his forehead against Stiles.   
He reaches down, grabs the boy’s shirt and pulls it over his head, tossing it away.  
Stiles gasps as Derek runs his hands down his chest, he stops at Stiles nipples and pinches them, enjoying as the boy under him squirms. 

"Your turn" Stiles groans, he runs his hands up Derek's thighs, resting them on his belt and under his shirt. Derek lifts his arms and the shirt comes off.   
Stiles can feel his mouth start to water. He knew Derek was going to be built, but this was something else. In the low light the sweat on Derek's chest and stomach glisten. Stiles leans forward and licks a strip straight down the middle of Derek's chest. His hands come up to his shoulder, those are his favorite, and then back down over his nipples and abs. 

Derek scoots his hips back, bringing his legs together until he's kneeling between Stiles legs.   
"Off!" He says, his hands coming up to Stiles pants and unbuttons his jeans. He moves his hands into the waistband and pulls them down. 

Stiles's hips come up and his pants and pulled down over his thighs and off, tossed somewhere in the dark living room. His socks are also removed. He shivers at the cool air in the room, but groans when Derek starts kissing his inner thigh, his stubble rubbing against his cock, which twitches in interest. 

Derek loves having Stiles at his mercy, he knows the boy will be loud. He grabs the bottom of his cock and licks the tip. Stiles groans loudly above him. He looks up and in the light coming in from the window, he can see Stiles eyes are closed and he's panting, his hands clenching against the couch cushions. .   
"Hey...eyes open. I want you to watch me" 

Stiles eyes snap open and he looks down, it takes everything he has not to come right then and there. Derek's eyes are blown wide, his lips are wrapped around him and his hand is doing something that is making Stiles moan loudly. His hands come up and rest on Derek’s shoulder blades, he moans again and squeezes.   
"Man...stop...Derek you have to stop... 'm close" 

Derek pulls off, grabs Stiles and kisses him.   
"Bed?" He asks pulling away   
Stiles nods and stands up   
He looks at Derek and chuckles   
"You are way to over dressed!"   
"Why don't you come over here and change that" 

Stiles takes a few steps forward, grabs Derek by the belt and pulls him through the bathroom, into the large bedroom, and pushes him down onto the king size bed   
"Pushy" Derek smirks   
"No, just really want to see you"   
This time, he's straddling Derek.   
Stiles kisses him softly and starts working his way down his chest, stopping at each nipple to lick and nibble them, which makes Derek arch up into his hands, so he does it again. He keeps kissing down Derek's body, kissing his abs, because seriously, and he only stops when he's finally at the buttons on Derek's jeans.   
It's go time. 

Derek pushes himself up on his elbows and watches Stiles.   
The boy is focused, while he's a bit clumsy undoing Derek's belt it's kind of adorable.   
His pants and socks are removed and Stiles starts working his way back up.   
Gripping the base of Derek's cock, he looks up, smiles and swallows him down in one go.   
"Holy fucking shit!!!" Derek yells as his cock bumps the back of Stiles's throat. The boy clearly knows exactly what he’s doing.   
Derek's hand comes up and rests on the back of Stiles's head, not pushing him down, just there so he has something to hold onto.   
He feels Stiles tongue do something amazing and he grips the boy's hair. This was unexpected. 

Stiles moans when he feels Derek's grip tighten   
"You...oh my god. Stop. I need...I need to fuck you now"   
With one last suck, Stiles pulls away and climbs up to kiss Derek, who grabs him around the waist and flips him over so he's lying on Stiles. He grabs Stiles's arms and pins them over his head. Derek kisses him, bringing his mouth down over his collar bone. Stiles moans as he feels the man suck a bruise on him  
"Stay there" Derek says, he climbs off the bed and rushes into the living room. 

Derek opened his duffle bag and pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom. This was honestly the last thing he was going to do tonight!   
He was going to go out, have a few drinks and come back to the hotel. He had a long day tomorrow, with the baseball championship in sight. He had to be on his toes and play the best game he had ever played, and here he was, getting ready to fuck an amazingly gorgeous man, who wanted him.   
He kicked those thoughts out of his head, walked into the bedroom and his jaw almost dropped. Stiles was on the bed. Legs spread open, Lazily stroking himself, a finger pushing into himself

Stiles groans as he pushes a finger into himself, he has no lube but he made do. He hears Derek's breath hitch by the door, so he makes a point a shoving his finger deeper and moans louder.   
Soon Derek's lips are on his, and he pulling Stiles's finger away   
"Let me" he grumbles. "I want to feel you"   
Stiles groans as Derek pins his hands against the headboard "Keep them there"   
The next thing he knows, Derek is lubing up and pushing a finger inside him  
"Oh god!!"   
Stiles starts pushing down onto Derek's finger, as he adds a second one, Stiles winces at the small amount of pain that shoots up his back. 

Derek can't wait to have his cock in Stiles, the boy is tight and hot and...holy shit.   
He doesn't miss the fact that the boy winces in pain and tenses, that isn't good.   
He slowly pulls his fingers out and kisses Stiles, whose hands are still above him, clutching the headboard. Derek laces their fingers together, kissing him gently.   
"Is this...your first time with a man? Be honest…"   
Stiles shakes his head "No. But it's been a long time, just...go slow. I'll be alright. I promise"   
Derek kisses him softly again   
“Ready?” He asks  
“Yeah…” Stiles replies  
Derek lubes up his fingers and slowly pushes them back into the boy, who this time moans and pushes down. His legs spreading farther. 

Stiles grips the headboard harder as Derek slowly adds a third finger, curling them and...oh my god.   
"That…" he pants "Do that again"   
"What?" Derek asks "This?"   
A starburst explodes behind his eyes, he feels himself getting harder, if that was even possible. Derek hits the spot again and Stiles can't take it, he needs the man inside him.   
"I'm ready...please"   
"Are you sure?" Stiles can practically hear him smiling. Jerk  
"Don't make me beg"  
"Why not? You would look good gorgeous for it" Derek replies, stilling his fingers, still inside Stiles.   
"Oh god...please just, I need you to fuck me! Please!"

Derek smiles and removes his fingers, not missing how Stiles whimpers at the sudden emptiness.   
"Hang on"  
Derek rolls on the condom, lubes himself up and crawls over the boy. Stiles is panting, his gorgeous eyes are blown wide, his lips wet and swollen. Derek has never seen anything so beautiful.   
He kisses him, lines himself up and pushes into the boy under him.   
Derek goes slow and when he bottoms out he stops, giving Stiles some time to adjust .   
Stiles groans loudly, grabs his shoulders and pulls him down.

Stiles crashes his lips against Derek's, then tilts his head back.   
"Oh God...move. Please, you need to move"   
Derek, the jerk, smiles against his neck.   
"Don't you dare make me beg again, just move!"   
And the man does, slowly at first, letting Stiles adjust to him, but after a few shallow thrusts, they become more forceful.   
Derek is pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in.   
Stiles kisses Derek's neck, just under his jaw, and hears the man growl. At a particularly hard thrust, Stiles bites down.   
The man above him, moans loudly, and Stiles doesn't think he's ever heard a more gorgeous sound. He wraps his legs tighter around Derek's hips and hangs on. 

Derek knows he's not going to last much longer, Stiles is tight, and the way he keeps moaning out his name is not helping. Derek tries to focus his attention to the boy's collarbone and neck, kissing, nibbling and sucking. Stiles will have hickeys there tomorrow. Good, something to remember him by.   
It's only when Stiles wraps his legs tighter around his waist, does Derek realizes he's closer than he thought, he pushes himself forward, deeper into Stiles. He feels the pressure start to build behind his balls.   
He kisses the boy hard and fast. His tongue dominating, and tasting. 

Stiles moans when he feels Derek pushes deeper inside. He's so close, and he hasn't touched himself yet. Then Derek does something with his hips that has Stiles seeing stars  
"Do...that ag-fuck!!" Stiles cries out "Oh my God...you're so, fuck...amazing. I'm going to…fffuuuccckkk"  
Stiles feels his cum splatter between them, onto their stomachs.   
He tightens down.   
The man above him yells out his name and collapses onto his elbows, which are right near Stiles's shoulders.

Derek feels Stiles tighten around him, he's gone. He cries out the boy's name as he lets go and collapses down, his arms no longer willing to hold him up. His face is pressed into Stiles's neck, and he inhales. The smell of sweat, sex and come attack his nostrils.   
He knows he has to pull away eventually, knows he's most likely crushing Stiles, but he never wants to move. He feels the boy relax his legs, and run a hand through his hair  
"Derek…"   
He takes the hint. He pulls out of the boy, sits up and stands.   
"Where are y-"   
"Just getting a cloth, gonna clean us up" 

Stiles watches Derek walk into the bathroom, his eyes following. The man is gorgeous, framed by the light coming from the bathroom.   
Stiles hears as the condom get dropped into the trash can, hear the water running. He must have dozed off, because he jumps when he feels a warm hand touch his chest.   
"Just going to clean you" Derek whisperers   
His cock, stomach and chest are cleaned, and he feels Derek crawl into the bed behind him. A strong arm wraps around his waist, and a kiss is planted between his shoulder blades.   
He falls asleep feeling happy and safe in Derek's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and the baseball game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know next to nothing about Baseball. The info I got was from Wikipedia and a friend of mine who watches the sport.

When Stiles opens his eyes, he's warm, almost to warm. He goes to sit up when he hears a groan from behind him, and the arm around his waist tightens a fraction, the hand tickling his rib  
Derek. Stiles smiles to himself.  
He's about to roll over and give the man a kiss, when his phone starts ringing. The Star Wars theme blaring loudly in the suite.  
He hears Derek mumble something about Star Wars being overrated, and rolls over.  
Stiles stares at his phone 

Scott Calling 

He hits answer and before he can say anything Scott's voice is yelling.  
"Where the fuck are you?! Coach is about to have a coronary, and I can't cover for you much longer!"  
"Oh fuck!!! Stall him!" How the hell did he forget the game!  
"I'll see what I can do. I have your uniform here! Just hurry!"  
Stiles hangs up the phone and pretty much falls out of the bed, taking the sheet with him.  
"Shit! Shit!" 

Derek bolts up to the sound of something hitting the floor.  
"What time is it?" He asks, rubbing his eyes. He lays back and stretches.  
"Almost 10:00. Look! I have to go, I have an important baseball game today! I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm and now my coach is going to kill me!!"  
The boy is jumping up and down, getting into his underwear, he bends down looking for his jeans.  
Derek scrambles to get out from under the blankets that are wrapped around his legs.  
"Fuck!"  
He grabs his own underwear from near the bed, and pulls them on in a rush  
How the fuck did he forget about the game this morning and...wait, what did Stiles say?  
"Ball game? You're playing a baseball game?" He asks, raising his head and looking at Stiles. He finds his own pants lying in the doorway between the bedroom and bathroom. He pulls them on. He looks up and stares at the boy, who is staring back.  
"Yeah! It's the championship and we're up against the best team in the league"  
Stiles rushes into the living room, stops and turns around to look at Derek  
"Wait...are you?" The boy asks, frowning.  
Derek watches as Stiles gorgeous brown eyes flicker to his duffle bag, his brows furrowed together, then realization hits  
"Hale! You're Derek Hale! We're...we're playing your team this morning...oh my god!" 

Stiles throws his hands up and grabs the first shirt he sees, which is on the counter, how the hell did it end up there?! And pulling it over his head, shoving his arms into the sleeves. He manages to finds his jeans near the couch.  
"How the hell did I miss it?! Derek Hale! I was looking right at your duffle bag, I mean I should have seen it and-"  
"Stiles, it's fine," Derek says gently. He reaches out and touches Stiles' arm.  
"Fine?! Are you fucking kidding me!? I...quite literally...slept with the enemy! Oh god! I have to go!"  
Stiles pulls away, goes to the door and groans, his forehead dropping against the wood with a thump. His jeep  
"My jeep is at the bar! I'll have to see if Scott can pay for a cab. Fuck!"  
"Stiles, stop! Give me a second. I can drive you. I mean...we’re going to the same place anyway" Derek calls, exiting the bedroom.  
Stiles turns and his mouth drops. The man’s chest is bare, his jeans open, showing a pair of black underwear. His muscles flexing as he pulls on a blue and white baseball jersey.  
Number 38. 

Stiles is pacing back and forth in front of the hotel room door, he keeps checking his phone and answering texts at a rapid pace.  
"Um…" Derek starts "You're um...you're wearing my shirt"  
The boy looks amazing. His hair is a mess, and the shirt hangs somewhat loosely over his shoulders, but it suits him and it takes Derek everything he has not to rip it off him. And it doesn't help that he can see a few of the marks he left on Stiles chest. Red and purple in the morning light.  
"Yeah well...maybe I'll keep it" Stiles snaps. He closes his eyes and looks down at the floor apologetically. "Sorry...I'm just freaking out a bit...can we go?"  
"Of course. Let's go" Derek replies. He grabs his duffle bag and swings it over his shoulder.  
He understands. He's going to be late and inwardly freaking out too.  
They leave the room, get into the mirrored elevator, and head down to the parking garage. His car horn honks when he pushes the FOB. When they reach the car Derek opens the passenger side door for the boy.  
Stiles huffs a laugh, but keeps quiet and slides into the passenger seat of the Camaro. 

The interior of the car is gorgeous and matches Derek. Dark, soft and stunning.  
The man gets in and starts to car, it rumbles to life  
For fuck sakes, the damned thing even sounds like him, like his growl last night.  
They drive in silence, pulling out of the parking garage and onto the main road. The baseball diamond is, thankfully, only a few miles away.  
"Do you think there are going to be scouts and agents in the stands?" Stiles blurts out before thinking. Damn it, freak the man out, why don't you.  
"I mean, you know...you're an amazing player, everyone knows that, and I mean, you're obviously going to be drafted some day and I thought that maybe there might be some...sorry…"  
Derek smiles, reaching his hand over and grasping Stiles's hand, off his lap and pulling it into his own.  
"Breath. So yeah, I am Derek Hale, as for the agents and scouts in the stands...maybe haven't thought about it. But you have a great team too, only the best make it this far, and you guys have done that. So just take a deep breath ok? Everything is going to be fine"  
Stiles nods and turns to look out the window. Everything is going to be fine, the man is right. It's just a game, a really, really important game.  
He takes a deep breath and watches the city go by. Derek's hand still in his. 

Derek squeezes the boy's hand. He's freaking out, and who can blame him, he's inwardly still freaking out too.  
He honestly never considered agents or scouts in the stands. It's just a championship game, in a small town in California.  
Focus, breath.  
In through the nose and out through the mouth.  
He's doing this for Laura and Cora. No one else matters but family.  
Expect, somehow, for the boy sitting next to him, who has gotten into his head, under his skin, and in his shirt, obviously. The boy didn't take it off before they left the room. He glances to the right to see Stiles looking out the window, fingers pulling at his lip. Their hands are still linked between them.  
He wants to say something to ease the boys mind, let him know that it's just a game, that none of this will even matters in the long run. But before he can think of anything to say, he's pulling into the parking lot. 

Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Here we go.  
He turns to Derek, to say goodbye, and is caught off guard when the man's lips meet his.  
Stiles kisses back, he knows this might never happen again.  
The man pulls away, and rests his forehead against Stiles'. They stay like that for a few moments.  
“Derek...I have to go” Stiles says pulling away, the man lets go of his hand and looks down.  
“You can go first”  
Stiles leans in one more time, and kisses him quickly before getting out of the car and jogging to the nearby baseball diamond.  
He waves at Scott who throws his hands up and points to coach who is suddenly standing behind Stiles.  
“Bilinski!” Coach says calmly. Shit, that’s his you’re-in-such-deep-shit voice. .  
Stiles moans quietly, turns around and squares his shoulders. He's in for it now. 

Derek watches the boy run across the field. The last little kiss was tender, and Derek knew, that Stiles knew, this probably wouldn’t be happening again. He knew he was going to get drafted, it was really only a matter of when.  
Derek takes a deep breath and steps out of the car. He sighs, says his short prayer and walks towards the diamond  
In the stands he sees 2 men in suits, both looking like they don’t belong there.  
Scouts?  
Stiles as right.  
He can see the boy. He’s getting yelled at by his coach, for being late. Derek had to stop himself before he goes over there and punches the coach. But it’s none of his business and he doesn’t want to cause trouble, especially with the scouts watching his every move.  
He turns away and goes behind the fence, into their dugout and sits heavily on the bench. He leans his head back. 

“Do you understand me, Bilinski!?” Coach snarls  
“Yes coach” Stiles replies "It won't happen again"  
"Make sure it doesn't, or I'll bench you. Now go get dressed! We play in 5 minutes! McCall go with him!”  
Scott walks over and hands Stiles his bag, and together they walk to the nearby locker room.  
“What the hell happened to you last night?” Scott asks. They enter the large room, and he sits on the bench.  
“I should be asking you that!” Stiles snaps back, he pulls off the sweater, and takes a sniff. It smells like the man, and Stiles can feel his heart start to pound a bit faster.  
"Dude! Your neck, bro! Your chest! What happened?!" Scott is off the bench and into Stiles' personal space, grabbing his head and turning his head to better see his neck. Then lowering his hands and bringing them gently over Stiles' collarbone.  
The marks Derek left are a deep purple, mean looking on his neck and collar bone. He knows what Scott must be thinking.  
"Scott, it's nothing" Stiles says, bringing his hands up to his best friends upper arms.  
"Nothing?! You even have bruises on your hips and...oh! Was this...from last night?"  
Stiles nods, and pushes Scott back towards the bench.  
"Don't freak out dude ok? It was all consensual. I...I really liked it"  
Scott raises his eyebrows, but says nothing. His eyes are still on Stiles' neck.  
Stiles folds the sweater and puts it into his bag and pulls out his red and black jersey and white pants. Slowly putting them on.  
"The real question should be, what happened to YOU last night? I’m not the one who left with a guy, when I already have a really awesome girlfriend”  
“Stiles...You don’t get it”  
"What? What, don’t I get?” Stiles asks. He adjusts his pants and jersey.  
Scott is looking down at his hands.  
“Isaac knew about Alison before we left for the hotel. He wanted to meet her and we Skyped, they are both in the stands"  
"Seriously? Ok... So is this like a threesome thing happening?"  
"I...we don't...we haven't talked about it. All I know is that I really like Isaac, and he likes Alison and me too, I guess" 

Derek is vaguely listening to his coach telling them the plays that are expected for the game.  
They are mainly the same ones they have played in various games over the past year. If he's honest, he's thinking about the scouts in the stands. He really needs to be on his game, play the best he can and not think about the boy.  
He watched as the boy and his friend walked by, heading to the locker rooms.  
"This is an important play guys!" His coach is saying.  
He looks up at the stands and checks out the scouts.  
Scout #1 is a younger man, he's quite handsome, leaning against a pretty dark haired girl who is giggling with a cute guy (isn't that the kid who left with Scott the night before?!) on her other side.  
Scout #2 is older than #1, either an uncle or a father. He's sitting straight up, his eyes darting around. He takes a sip of his drink and rolls his eyes at the girl and the boy.  
Derek glances over at the locker room, it's quiet. No sign of the boy and his friend.  
"Alright guys!! Once the other team says 'Go!' It's go time!!!"  
Derek closes his eyes and pounds his fist into his glove. He's anxious, excited and freaking out all at the same time.  
Professional scouts are here to watch and judge him. He can't fuck this up! He has to concentrate on the game not-  
He hears a familiar laugh, looks over and across the field, and finally sees the boy and his friend, Scott come walking past his bench. He sees Stiles shoot him a small glance.  
He stares, the white pants the boy is wearing leaves very little to the imagination. Hugging every curve of his hips. He is so screwed.  
"Earth to Derek!" A hand waves in front of his face  
"Sorry, just…"  
"Checking out the competition? Can't say I blame you" Jackson says, leaning forward.  
Jackson is Derek's teammate and best friend. They had met in a peewee baseball league when they were 8.  
He is checking out Stiles and Scott as they walked by, they always did have similar tastes  
"I ended up going to that bar last night. You weren't there" Jackson continues, lacing up his shoes.  
"Yeah I um...I met someone" Derek says, putting his baseball cap on, it was already getting hot and he didn't want to burn.  
"Really?! Who?!"  
"Number 24" 

Stiles glances over in time to see Whitmore's head snaps around to look at him, so fast it was almost comical.  
Whitmore checks him over, and turns back to Derek.  
"Bilinski!" Coach calls  
"Yes coach?!" Stiles calls back.  
He vaguely thought about correcting coach, where his name was concerned, but decides against it. He had done it before and nothing had changed.  
"You're up to bat first!" 

Then the game was off. Lydia Martin (Jackson’s girlfriend) sing the anthem perfectly. Just like everything she does.  
Coaches pull their teams aside for the pep talks and the game starts.  
The Pirates (Stiles' team) are up to bat first, since they were the away team.  
Stiles walk up, grabs his bat and looks at the players on the other team. Jackson is shortstop. Derek is the starting pitcher. The man's eyes grow bigger when he sees Stiles, then suddenly grow curious.  
Stiles inwardly smiles to himself. When he walks up to the home plate, he spreads his legs and pushes his ass out a bit farther than necessary. He bounces a few times on the balls of his feet.  
Stiles raises an eyebrow at Derek.  
He sees the man bite his lip, then he blinked and his eyes focus on the catcher crouching behind Stiles.  
Stiles watches as he nods and he throws the ball. Stiles swings and misses.  
"Strike one!" The umpire yells from behind him  
Shit! Damn! That was fast.  
Stiles takes a deep breath, and this time when the ball is thrown, he swings as hard as he can.  
The ball hits his bat with a loud thwack, which vibrates straight into his hands.  
Stiles jumps, throws down the bat and started running  
"Run Bilinski!!" He hears coach yell  
"Go Stiles!!" That was Scott.  
Out of the corner of his eye he sees Jackson throw the ball home, he stopped short on 3rd base, breathing heavy.  
"McCall! You're next!" Coach yells.  
Scott hits the ball hard enough to get Stiles home, and himself to second.  
So far, so good.  
Stiles sits on the bench, his eyes watching Derek. The man is focused, on point and amazing. His form is perfect. He knows exactly where he is throwing the ball and he does it with purpose.  
'Who are you looking at?" Scott asks sitting down next to Stiles and grabbing his bottle of water

Derek shakes his head at the catcher. Nope. Not another curveball.  
A sinker. That could work.  
He nods slowly and throws the ball. The player, Reaken, hits the ball. It flies over his head, towards left field.  
It’s up to Danny now.  
The crowd cheers and he turns. Danny is beaming as he throws the ball back to Jackson who tossed it to him. Reaken makes it to first base.  
The next batter came up. Dunbar, was obviously the baby of the opposite team. He looks about 16  
Derek throws the ball and the kid hit it squarely in his path.  
He reaches up and catches it before the kid could even make it to 1st base, meaning Theo was also out.  
Some people in the stands cheer again  
Over the cheers, Derek can also hear people booing  
"What the fuck man!? He hears someone yell.  
Derek turns to the other team's dugout and sees a few of the players giving him a thumbs down, a few flipping him off.  
The boy is sinking low in his seat, his face red.  
They lock eyes for a moment. 'Sorry' Stiles mouthed.  
'That mouth' Derek suddenly remembers how good it felt against his mouth, chest and neck.  
Derek tears his eyes away from the boy. He can’t think of him right now. His eyes go up to the stand and to the suits.  
The suits are leaning towards each other, speaking and writing something on massive pads of paper.  
"OUT!!" Derek heard the empire yell.  
That was it for that inning. They were behind by a few points, if they played right, they could catch up. 

Stiles jogs to his position at First base. He likes where he plays, he gets to see all the players and this time he would get to see Derek, even if he passed him, and he most likely would. The man was an amazing pitcher, he would be an even more amazing batter.  
Stiles had officially broken down and told Scott what had happened  
"Yeah right! Derek Hale? Him?" Scott says, pointing at Derek.  
“Yep” Stiles had cleared his throat and ran a hand across his collar bone, right above where the mark's where hidden under his uniform.  
"No way!"  
It was then that Scott's phone pinged.  
"You might want to read this," Scott said, passing his phone over. It was a message from Alison.  
'Hale is officially being drafted, round 1! Dad and grandpa are going to sign him”  
"Well good for him," Stiles said sadly, handing Scott back his phone  
"You really like this guy don’t you? I haven't seen you look at anyone like that since Matt-" Scott stopped when Stiles sighed at him "Sorry! Sorry! The name that shall not be uttered"  
Matt had been a guy Stiles had dated for about a year. He was nice at first even charming, then got possessive and became a real asshole. The last straw was when he broke Stiles' arm pushing him down the stairs. He hadn’t been able to play baseball that entire year.  
"Bilinski!!" Coach yells  
Stiles jumps and snaps out of it, just in time to catch the ball flying towards at his face. He catches it and tags Jackson. He out. Jackson yells out in anger, flips off Stiles and storms off. 

Derek watches Jackson swear and head back to the dugout. He's pissed and rightly so. He hit the ball and it was easy for the short stop to catch it and throw it to Stiles.  
Derek wonders where the boy had gone to? He was in the game, but his eyes had a faraway look to them. Was he thinking of the night before? Of them together?  
"Hale!" Harris, his own coach calls  
Derek stands up and steps forward  
"Make it count" Coach says.  
Derek takes a deep breath and steps out onto the field. He heard a cheer come up from the stands but he's more focused on the pitcher.  
McCall, was it?  
He stands on the right side of the pitcher, he bats lefty.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Stiles smile.  
He brings his eyes back to McCall. Watches as the kid nods and throws the pitch.  
Derek knows it's not a good hit as soon as the ball hits the bat, it hits the bottom half and to far up. It’s either going to be a Foul Ball or it's going to go low.  
It goes low.  
“Shit!”  
Derek drops the bat and runs. He slides into first base, his foot hitting the base, just as Stiles' catches the ball.  
"Safe!" Someone yells from above him.  
"Need a hand?" Stiles says  
It's then that Derek realizes he's still on the ground, and Stiles is above him offering him his hand. The boy is looking down at him, the sun shining behind his head.  
Derek takes it and gets pulled up  
The boy is strong, and for a second his balance is off causing him to take a small step towards the boy.  
"Thanks" he mumbles, brushing the dust off the back of his pants.  
"So scouts huh?" The boy asks  
"Yep..." Derek replies. He steps away from the base and bends his knees. Ready to run  
Aiden hits the ball high and straight. Derek takes off, his feet pounding. He jumps onto home plate. Followed by Aiden a few moments later.  
The crowd roars. 

The game lasts 10 innings. Both teams had been tied at the end of inning number 9.  
After the second inning, Derek had found his footing and started getting home run after home run. Winning it for his team.  
In the end the pirates lose to Derek's team (the Tigers) by only 5 points. Coach is upset, but was cordial to the other team and coach.  
Stiles knows that will only last until the bus had left for the hotel. They have an extra day in town to relax and then tomorrow it is back to Beacon Hills.  
Stiles grabs his duffle bag and looks around for Derek. He doesn’t see him anywhere.  
Just as he is walking past the changing rooms, someone grabs his arm, pulls him into the space, pushes him against the wall and kisses him.  
Stiles would recognize those lips anywhere. Derek.  
The man is still in his uniform, the shirt tight, showing off his shoulders and arms.  
"Dude! I'm so sorry about my team. I don't want you to think of them like that, they're awesome guys and they-mmmph!"  
Derek is kissing him again, soft and chaste.  
"Listen, I can't talk too long. I um...I got drafted for Round 1"  
"Derek!" Stiles cries out. He knows, but doesn’t want him to know.  
"Yeah. I...i have to go to Miami for negotiations and...I start training camp in a few days"  
"Oh! Well how about I come by your hotel room tonight and we can celebrate" Stiles whispers, running his hand down Derek's front. He blinks when the man grabs his hand.  
Derek shakes his head  
"I um...I wish I could but...they want to take me out tonight to celebrate"  
Stiles pulls his hand away, knowing that after tomorrow, he would be back in Beacon Hills and Derek would be heading to Miami  
"Ok...so what is happening here?"  
The man in front of him sighs and looks down  
"Stiles...we…"  
"We, what Derek?"  
"We can't do this ok?! We both need to forget last night ever happened, because it can't happen again! This is a massive opportunity here Stiles, and I can't fuck this up!" Derek dropped his hands and is pacing back and forth in front of him.  
Stiles takes a few steps back, his heart sinking into his stomach  
"Derek…please"  
"I can't Stiles" The man says simply. His eyes locking onto Stiles.  
"Ok. It was fun. Goodbye Derek" Stiles starts, backing even farther away. He can do this, he can make it sound like his heart isn’t breaking into a million pieces.  
"Look I never meant to-"  
"Can you just go please? You're really making this a lot harder than it has to be!" Stiles snaps.  
Stiles watches as the man blinks and nods. He grabs his black duffle bag and heads for the door.  
He tries to ignore when the man turns one more time, gives him a sad smile and is gone. The door slamming shut behind him.  
Stiles takes a shuddering breath, falls to the floor and starts to sob into his hands.  
That's where Scott finds him, sitting on the floor of the changing room. Eyes red and puffy. Heart in pieces.

Derek walks out of the bathroom and bumps into Jackson  
"Hey! I was coming to find you, Gerard is-you ok?"  
Derek nods and keeps walking, he brushes a tear away with his forearm. He knows he hurt the boy, broken his heart. But he had also broken his own. But at this moment, he needs to focus on his future.  
But as much as he knew he did what he had to, the look on Stiles's face as he was leaving the locker room was to much.  
He’s thinking of the boy, when he literally bumps into Chris Agent. Son of Gerard Argent who had signed him, and when the senior Argent retired, Chris would be his agent.  
"Derek! There you are!" Chris exclaims, wrapping his arm around Derek's shoulder and leading him towards the parking lot. "We have so much to talk about! Get cleaned up, we’re taking you out on the town to celebrate! You’ll be a star!”  
Derek sees Scott walk by him.  
He over his shoulder and watches as Scott walks into the changing room. He turns away.  
Scott will find Stiles on the floor, heartbroken and in tears.  
Derek lets himself be lead towards the parking lot by Chris. He gets into the Camaro and sits for a moment. It’s for the best. It has to be.


	3. Chapter 3

1 YEAR LATER 

Stiles was in the supermarket.  
He needed to pick up a few things for the party that evening.  
A bunch of people were getting together to celebrate Isaac, Scott and Alison's 2 year anniversary and house warming rolled into 1.  
He had picked up chips, platters, soft drinks and booze, a lot of booze. He was planning on drinking heavily.  
He was heading to the check out when the cover of Men's Baseball magazine caught his eyes. He recognized the man on the cover. It was him. Derek.  
'Who is Derek Hale: this year's biggest sensation'  
He picked up the magazine and stared at the picture on the cover  
He stared at the way Derek smiled, the way his eyes squinted. He remembered how his hands felt on and then in him. Remembered the way his lips felt against his. How his hair felt when he ran his hand through it. How the hickeys and bite marks took forever to heal. Derek's weight on top of him.  
He looked so happy it almost broke Stiles's heart.  
"Sir? Sir? Are you interested in buying that too?"  
Stiles jumped. He quickly shoved the magazine over to the check out clerk and mumbled an apology to the lady standing behind him  
She smiled softly  
"It's alright love. He's gorgeous. Don't blame you for staring. That Kate is one lucky girl!"  
Stiles closed his eyes.  
"Yeah...so I've heard"  
The whole Kate and Derek engagement was all over the internet. Gorgeous baseball player, falls for hotter manager. Together they were a power team, unstoppable.  
"Personally, I think he's gay" the clerk said, scanning the tray of cheese.  
"I mean...A friend of a friend of a friend, and he said he apparently had a fling with a guy he played baseball with or against. Something like that! And had like...an entire night of fucking!"  
"Mark! That is distasteful! Spreading rumors like that!" The lady behind Stiles cried out.  
Mark shrugged and winked at Stiles, who was bouncing on his feet.  
"102.56$"Mark said  
Stiles pulled out his credit card. He swiped it and put the card back into his pocket.  
He looked up to get his receipt and saw Mark holding it, along with another peice of paper.  
"And if it's not to forward. Here's my number. Call me alright"  
Stiles smiled. Mark was good looking and seemed nice, maybe a date with a nice guy was what he needed. He nodded, dipped his head and took the paper. He pocketed it, along with the bill.  
"Thanks! I um...I will" he said, grabbing the groceries and rushing to his car. He shoved the food in his trunk and got into the driver's seat, leaning his head back. He needed a beer more than he thought. 

Derek was getting changed, he pulled on one of his favorite Henley's  
A red one with the thumb holes. It was worn-in and comfortable. Kate wasn't overly fond of it, but he didn't really care.   
Kate had invited him to go with her to Allison’s house warming party. He had talked to Issac and Scott on and off, since a year ago, but hadn’t seen much of them lately. Allison, he saw more often, as she was working with Chris and Gerard. She was also Kate’s niece. He liked Allison, she didn’t put up with anyone’s shit. She was currently in Law school, maybe he would hire her when she graduated.   
“Are you ready?” Kate’s voice came through the bathroom door   
“Almost” Derek replied   
“Well hurry up, I don’t want to be late” She snapped.   
Derek rolled his eyes. He had lied to Kate, he was ready, but he would never tell her what he was actually doing.   
He sat down on the edge of the large jacuzzi tub and pulled out his phone.   
Almost a year ago he had found the boy on Instagram. His feed was filled with pictures of him with his dad and friends. He knew that Stiles had recently become a Deputy at his father's station and coached a little league baseball team. The boy had also posted pictures of himself in an arm cast.   
The newest picture showed him with Scott and Isaac, laughing at something off camera. Derek smiled himself. The boy looked happy  
“Hey baby? Let’s go” Kate’s voice called from the other side of the door   
“Yeah! Coming” Derek called back. He looked down at the picture again and turned his phone off. He wondered if, maybe, the boy would be at the party, but he kicked that thought out of his mind. He would never be that lucky.   
He stood up, grabbed his jacket and opened the door. Kate was there, she leaned up and kissed his cheek  
“You look amazing. You always do”

Stiles got to Scott's place in record time. A few people were already starting to arrive. He nodded at Kira and Lydia, before carrying the 5 bags into the house.   
Scott rushed up to help him, and together they carried all the groceries into the kitchen and started unpacking everything.   
Just as Scott was pulling out the meat platter the Baseball magazine, placed on top, fell to the floor.  
Shit!!   
Stiles dove for it, but his best friend was faster, when Stiles made a jump for it, Scott turned, putting it just out of reach   
"Come on man. Give it back!"   
"Give what back?" Alison asked coming into the kitchen.   
Scott tossed the magazine at her.   
She caught it, looked at the cover and smiled.   
"Oh yeah! I remember when he did this interview and photoshoot. He was so nervous. Have you looked at the pictures inside yet?"   
Stiles blinked and shook his head. Allison smiled and raised her eyebrows  
"His new trainer, Boyd, has him looking even stronger than in these pictures" Alison was saying   
The doorbell rang and she passed the magazine back to Stiles with a small smile  
Both Scott and Allison knew about the one night him and Derek shared, and the feelings that still clung to Stiles.   
'I'll get it!" Scott called, rushing past Alison to the door, kissing her on the way  
Stiles had just finished putting the booze on the counter, when he heard Scott say  
"Derek!? Hey! Come on in!!"  
Stiles stopped, surely he must have heard that wrong. He took a few steps back and peered around the corner.   
There he was. Derek. Allison had been right. He was wearing jeans, and a long sleeve Henley. Baseball and a trainer had done his body good. He was broader in the shoulder, and if possible looked tighter in the chest and abs.  
Stiles watched as he stepped into the house a gorgeous girl on his arm.   
He hugged Isaac and Alison, who took their coats and hugged the girl   
“Kate! I’m so happy you could make it, and you brought Derek!”  
This was Kate.   
As Derek chatted with Scott, the girl giggled and leaned into Derek.   
Stiles watched as his eyes went around the room. He ducked back into the kitchen breathing hard, his heart pounding. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide forever. 

Derek smiled and accepted the beer Isaac gave him. He took a large gulp. The large living room was beautifully furnished, already half filled with people. A makeshift dance floor was set up in the middle of the room. The couches and chairs pushed back against the walls.   
He thought he saw someone duck into the kitchen, but thought nothing of it.  
"Come on! Let me give you guys a tour" Scott said. He lead Kate and Derek through the living room, dining room and upstairs bedrooms. He ends in the large, open kitchen.   
Derek stopped short. Standing at the counter, talking with a young man, was Stiles, his back to them.   
Derek knew he was staring.  
The boy looked amazing. His hair had grown out, he had more muscle definition in his shoulders and arms and the way he carried himself was different, more mature Derek realized.   
He felt a hand on his shoulder, turned and and Scott gave him a small smile. They knew then.   
“So this is the kid huh?” Kate mumbled next to him "Let me get you a drink ok baby?"   
Stiles hadn't seen Derek yet, and before he could, Derek headed back into the living room, he sat down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. Yeah, he was screwed.  
The boy was here, of course he was, and he knew he would have to face him eventually. What was he going to do when that moment came?  
"Derek?" Someone said from above him. He looked up, it was Kate.  
She put a red Solo cup in his hand, and sat in his lap and kissing his cheek. "Are you ok baby? She asked, her lips trailing down his neck. Something about her voice set his teeth on edge. He knew what she was capable of. 

Stiles had been making himself a drink, and turned to see who had walked into the kitchen when he jumped and fell back against the counter. His drink spilling down the front of his shirt and onto the floor.   
Standing there was Kate. Her arms crossed.   
"I know" she said simply   
"Um...know what?" Stiles asked, his heart skipping a beat  
"I know what happened between you and Derek"   
"How-?"  
"He told me. And I'm here to tell you to leave him alone. It's not going to happen again kiddo. He's engaged to me, and I'm having his baby" Stiles watched as Kate ran a hand over her stomach.   
"I hope I won't have to tell you again," she said, smiling sweetly, her smile not reaching her eyes.   
Stiles watched as Kate went into the living room, sat down on Derek and kissed his neck. He vaguely noticed how the man pulled away slightly  
He felt his heart drop into his stomach. He knew he had no reason to be jealous, the man was happy. He deserved it. He did say that the night would never happen again, and as much as Stiles wished it would, he knew now it wouldn't. Kate was beautiful, even he could see that.   
Stiles rubbed his eyes, grabbed the magazine still sitting on the counter, he rushed through the living room, his eyes on the steps and off Derek. He climbed the stairs and let himself into the room Scott had set up for him.   
Stiles reached into his suitcase and pulled out the sweater, it still smelled like the man, and that was enough.   
He looked at the magazine sitting next to him. He picked it and held it against his chest. Wishing he could feel Derek again. 

Derek watched Stiles climb the stairs. He downed his drink, lifted Kate, and placed her on the couch next to him. She giggled, leaning towards him.   
Derek patted her knee, got up and headed towards Isaac.  
“Be right back” He told her  
He had to use the bathroom, and now was a better time than never to talk to Stiles. He weved his way through the dance floor, packing with people dancing.   
A few people pushed up against him, but he kept moving.   
He lifted himself up on his tiptoes and spotted Isaac in the kitchen, and made his way over.  
"Hey um...bathroom?" He asked looking around   
"Hey! Yeah. You know, there's 1 upstairs you can use" Isaac replied. "He should be up there"   
Derek thanks Isaac, and headed upstairs. Once at the top he thought he heard a moan coming from one of the rooms, with closed doors, but he kept walking. He used the restroom, washed his hands and started to head back down.   
As he was almost to the staircase, when he bumped into someone coming out of one of the bedrooms.  
"Sorry!" He said, his arms coming out. He stopped when he saw the boy standing in front of him.   
Stiles looked up and their eyes locked.   
Derek blinked, the boy looked even more amazing close up. He realized how much he missed him.  
"Oh! Um...hey" Stiles replied, looking away and bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head.   
Before he was even thinking Derek had Stiles pushed up against the door and was kissing him. When the boy didn't move for a few moments, Derek thought he had gone too far. He was just about to pull away when Stiles' hands came up around his neck and pulled him closer.   
They kissed like that for a bit, slow and soft.   
Derek moaned as the boy pulled back and pushed Derek away  
His eyes wide, staring at Derek. 

"What the hell man?! You have a fiancé, a pregnant one!" Stiles cried out, pushing Derek away   
"I...what!?" Derek asked, stumbling back. "What are-?"   
"Kate! Remember her? I saw your magazine article, she is mentioned in there too! Why would you kiss me when you're getting married?!" Stiles knows he must be yelling, but he can't seem to be able to stop "Oh! And I seem to remember you saying that this would never happen again, so why would you do that?! You can't-"   
"Stiles! She's not-"  
"Hey! What's going on?" Scott's voice said loudly. He was standing on the top step looking between them.   
Stiles blushed, suddenly aware that everyone downstairs could probably hear every word.  
"Nothing...I need a drink!"   
Stiles pushed past Scott and rushed down the stairs, into the kitchen. He heard someone call his name but kept going.   
Stiles grabbed a few beers off the counter and went outside into the back yard. He needed air.   
What the hell was that?  
Derek had kissed him, and oh god it had felt so amazing, he had even pulled him closer. This had been exactly what he had wanted. For Derek to come back and take him. But when a fiance and a baby was in the mix, he couldn't do that. Kate was so beautiful and seemed to really like Derek. He sat on the swing set and took a gulp of his beer.

Derek was gutted, he watched the boy push past Scott and hurry down the stairs, away from him. A fiancé? A baby? Where the hell did that come from? Sure he dated, hell he even dated Kate for a few months and had propose, but that was over. He had ended their relationship months before hand. He knew that the engagement rumors were still circulating, he wasn't blind. He had read about it in the paper a few days beforehand.  
The kiss was beautiful and everything Derek remember about the boy, and when Stiles pulled him closer he thought that was it. They were going to go into the bedroom and relive history. Not for the boy to push him away and stare at him like he had kicked his puppy.   
He needed to breath, needed to get out of there, he suddenly felt like the walls were closing in.   
"I um...I have to go...thanks for having me over" Derek mumbled as he rushed passed Scott  
He tore down the stairs, grabbed his jacket and stepped out the front door, he leaned his forearms on the railing in front of him, breathing heavily   
"Derek?!" A voice said behind him.  
Not now   
"Kate....I'm sorry, I have to leave. I need..."   
"What do you need baby? I can give you anything you need?" Kate said, coming up behind him and pushing herself up against him, her hand wrapping around the front of his pants  
"No! I just...I have to go" Derek snapped. He pushed her hand away, brushed past her, and down the front steps.   
"You need to move on Derek! He obviously doesn't care about you! What more proof do you need?" She snapped back.   
He needed to be alone. He turned away from Kate, got into his car and headed back to the hotel. Alone and heartbroken

Stiles was on the wooden swing set in the backyard, when Scott stepped out of the house. He was carrying 2 beers. He sat down next to Stiles, and opened the bottles in his hands.   
"Hey" Scott said, handing Stiles one of the bottles.   
"Hey...ow!! What the hell was that for?!" Stiles cried out.   
Scott had reached out and punched him, hard, in the shoulder.   
"That's for being a colossal asshole!!" Scott snapped  
"What the hell did I do!? Blame Derek! He's the one who kiss me"   
"And from what I saw, you kissed him back" Scott pointed out  
"I thought...never mind. It doesn't matter what I thought. He has a fiance, a pregnant one"  
"Who?! Kate? Please! Haven't you noticed that she's been drinking since she got here.! "   
"What-?"   
"Bro, you know I love you. But you can be fucking dense sometimes. Kate is Alison's aunt! She invited him. She's also Derek's manager."   
"I know" Stiles mumbled.  
"So you also know he's in town from Miami, they lost to the Mets. Alison said he's in town visiting family. And from what I understand, they dated for a few months, he proposed and then broke it off. She's so clingy because she still thinks she has a chance with him. But he was never interested.  
Stiles took a sip of his beer and looked at Scott. Pieces of the puzzle were starting to connect  
"Dense! He's been pinning for you for the past year you fucking moron!" Scott cried out.   
Stiles was staring at him, his eyes must have been huge. The man...wanted him? No one else? Oh god! What did he do?!  
"Where is he staying?" Stiles yelled, running back into the house. He really didn't want to do, what he knew he needed to. 

Derek pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He didn't know how long he sat in his car, minutes or hours he couldn't tell, nor did he care.   
He watched as people left the hotel and took cabs, a couple kissed before the husband opened the car door for his wife.  
2 young, really, good looking guys went into the pub across the street.   
That was something he could do. Have a drink and forget that the evening had even happened.   
He stepped out of his car and closed his eyes. No. He needed to he alone before he walked into an overcrowded place.   
He walked through the lobby, up the elevator and opened his room door.   
Was he just imagining the way Stiles had kissed him? The way he had left him standing there, did he really not care? Maybe he really should move on, maybe with Kate, she was always there.   
The boy already thought he was dating her.   
He opened the mini bar and took out a beer. He cracked it open.   
Derek went to the window and looked out. The lights of Beacon Hills shined below. Somewhere down there was the boy. He hoped he wasn't as alone as Derek felt. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be reunion sex in this chapter! Enjoy!

Stiles runs into the house and spots Kate, dancing with Scott's friend Theo

"Kate! Where's Derek?!" Stiles called out, rushing to her and tugged on her arm 

"Don't touch me!" She yelled spinning around and pulling her arm away 

Stiles pulled away, Kate was glaring daggers at him, she took a step towards him, pointing a finger in his face.

"You really think I would tell you where he is?! You little bastard! He's mine!" 

"Kate I-" Stiles started, he backed up

"He's never going to love you, you know. I mean look at you. You're a small town deputy, no one knows who you are. He's a professional, rich, gorgeous and wanted by millions. You're nothing" 

"Kate! Stop it" Isaac said, coming around Stiles and stepping between them "He just wants to talk to him" 

"I'm not giving you shit! Forget about Derek. You're not worthy of someone like him!" 

Kate turned on her heels and stalked off into the kitchen. 

Stiles watched her walk away, his heart in his stomach. He nodded to Isaac and stepped outside. He sat on the front steps. 

She was right...Derek was so much more than we would ever be

Derek hated this. He was leaning against the window, looking out at the city. He sighed and pulled out his phone. He clicked on the boy's Instagram again. The picture hadn't changed. He now recognized the kitchen. Stiles had been at Scott's place when this photo had been taken. 

He looked happy. He shouldn't have gone to the party, he should have known the boy was going to be there. He is Scott's best friend

Derek should have told Kate to leave him alone. That he wasn't interested in having her in his life anymore. In any way shape or form. She was toxic, and he knew she had told Stiles she was pregnant, and the boy believed her. The engagement had been her idea. She had found the ring, hiding in his dresser. He had wanted to propose, but he thought against it when he saw her true colors, starting a fight with one of his teammates and friend. But it was already to late. The press had seen the ring she was obviously not hiding. She wore it wherever she went. Waving at fans and the paparazzi. To him, the worst part was that she knew about him and Stiles. If he were to say anything, she could blow the lid on his whole career. And she wouldn't hold back on the boy either. She would go for the jugular, more than she already had. She had ways of finding out information.

He watched as people came and went. Saw a band pull up to the pub across the street, and watched as they lugged their equipment through the side door.

"Maybe she's right" Stiles mumbled. His hands in his lap. "I mean...I'm a nobody and-" 

"Oh my God! Who are you right now!?" Scott cried out from behind him. He stepped down the stairs and stopped in front of Stiles "Are you really going to let her stop you? Stiles, you cannot let her win. Don't let her get into your head. Just...here" 

Scott reached out, a small piece of paper in his hand. 

When Stiles reached for it, Scott pulled it back, just out of reach

"I am only going to give this to you if you promise not to fuck it up this time! " 

Stiles nodded and opened the paper. 

On it was the name of a hotel and a room number. He stared at it

"Wait...is this?" He asked looking at Scott 

"Yeah. Alison called her dad and got the name of the hotel. Come on! I'll drive you" Scott said, standing up

"You know what? I'll Uber. You've been drinking, and you should stay, it's your party" 

I'm happy you said that, there's your cab" Scott said, before Stiles could say anything, the front door slammed opened and Kate stepped out. Alison on her heels. 

"Alison said you're leaving? Good. You little fucker. Move on. I'm warning you" 

Scott's hand grasped Stiles wrist and squeezed. 

"Thank you Kate. I'm taking your advice. Good luck with Derek and um....don't you know you're not supposed to drink while pregnant?" Stiles said sweetly. He heard Scott snort and then try to hide it with a cough. 

He waved at Allison, turned around and rushed into the cab, giving the driver the address. Praying to anyone who would listen that the man would still be there. 

Derek was on his hotel room bed, second beer in his hand. The TV was on, probably much louder than it needed to be. The Dodgers were playing the Mets, but he couldn't get into the game. His mind kept going to Stiles and the way he looked at him after the kiss. 

Derek shook his head, turned the TV off and stood up. Maybe he would go to the pub across the street, get plastered and come back and sleep. 

He got changed into different clothes and was stepping out of the bathroom when he heard a knock on the door.

He almost yelled at whoever it was to fuck off when he heard the last person he expected. 

"Derek?" The boy. "Derek? If you're in there...please open the door" 

Derek was frozen in place, the boy, Stiles was at his door and the last thing he could do was open the door. He looked through the peephole and saw the boy. Watching as he sank down. 

He heard the door creak. 

"Ok...if you're not in there, this is going to be really fucking embarrassing" 

Derek smiled and dropped to his knees in front of the door. Being careful not to put any pressure on his side. 

"Ok um...I'm really sorry. I jumped to conclusions, obviously, I saw the name Kate in the Baseball magazine article, which is amazing by the way, and you're so gorgeous in those pictures and when you walked in with her I thought you were together and after hearing about the 2 of you...everywhere...can you blame me? Shit sorry" 

Derek could hear Stiles take a deep breath and mumble "Idiot" to himself. 

"I should have asked you first, I mean it was hard when we were kissing. Which,oh god, is something...I've missed and wanted since, well you know" 

Derek nodded and sat with his own back against the door. 

"I've watched every single game you've played you know...seen every interview. Your interview with Erica Reyes was amazing. I even dragged Scott to a game. You guys were playing the Dodgers. I made

Scott drive into downtown LA. We sat so far up the stands, we could barely see the players. But I knew which one was you. I could always tell. You play so amazingly it's no surprise you're such a popular player...look um..I'm gonna go. You're probably not in there anyway. Good show for the neighbors" 

Stiles got up, he figured it was too much to ask. Derek was probably out, meeting someone new. 

"No wait!" He heard someone cry out from inside the room. 

He stopped and stared at the door. Stiles could hear the lock unlatching and the door swung open. 

Derek stood in the doorway. Looking amazing. He had obviously been planning to go somewhere when Stiles showed up. 

"Hey" the man said 

"Hi" Stiles replied. 

"Oh my god, get in here" Derek stepped forward, grabbed Stiles by the jacket and pulled him into the hotel room. The door shut behind them and Derek's lips were on his, hot and hungry. 

This time Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and pulled him forward, trying to push all his feelings into the kiss. He had missed this, all of it. He wanted as much as Derek would give him. 

Derek moand and pushed the boy even harder against the door, after a few minutes Derek grabbed the boy under his thighs and lifted him up

"Wrap your legs-" 

Stiles obeyed, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist, while his lips proceeded to his neck, nibbling and kissing. 

Derek carried the boy into the bedroom, and slowly dropped him on the bed, pushing him down on the bed, so he had his full body on top of Stiles, he linked their fingers together and raised them above the boy's head. 

"God, I missed you" He mumbled. His lips finding the boy's again. He wasn't about to let him go. 

Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek. With his hands still linked with Derek's, he only had a limited range of motion. 

Derek released his hands, and brought them down to Stiles's jaw, kissing him again. 

Stiles smiled and brought his own hands up, and ran them lightly along Derek’s sides

The shirt is pulled up and over his head, tossed somewhere in the large room 

Stiles eyes are locked on Derek. And he can feel his jaw drops. 

The man is incredibly built, more than the last time.

Stiles gasped, and ran his hands down Derek's shoulders, down his chest, pausing just above Derek' heart. He could feel the man's heart pounding under his fingers. 

He looked up at the man, who was watching him

He smiled and ran his fingers over one of Derek's nipples. The man gasped. Stiles kissed the man again and brought his hands farther down. Over his ribs and abs 

"Dude! I swear you're fucking photoshopped" 

Derek laughed and leaned his head against Stiles's shoulder, kissing him under the ear

"I want you to fuck me" he said, leaning his head over, to give the man more access to his neck. 

The man above him groaned and he started to nibble and suck Stiles's neck, leaving behind dark purple hickey like the last time. Scott was going to love this. 

Derek worked down the boys body, he had desperately wanted to go slow, but he knew that would happen eventually. Right now he wanted to make Stiles moan his name. 

He sucked a mark on the boys collar bone, and skin just below his nipple. He could feel the muscles shifting under his hands. 

He kissed down Stiles' treasure trail and smiled when he got to the boys pants, he looked up. Stiles was slowly propping himself up on his elbows.

Derek bent down and started kissing the boys cock through his underwear 

"Derek" Stiles moaned 

Derek smiled and pulled the boys pants and underwear off, tossing them away. He licked a strip up the boys cock, as the boy ran his hand through Derek's hair. 

Derek had missed this, having the boy under him.

Stiles moaned again. Derek licked the tip, and wraps his lips around Stiles's cock 

"Oh God!" Stiles gasped. His fingers in Derek's hair. 

Stiles heard the man groan and hum again, the vibration making Stiles groan loudly. 

He fell back against the bed, his hips coming up, into Derek's mouth. 

He was already close, he closed his eyes and told himself to breath. He didn't want to come, at least not yet. He gasped when Derek pushed a finger against his opening. He pulled on Derek's hair

"Derek...stop...you have to stop" 

The man pulled away, and lifted himself up, his face even with Stiles, his eyes filled with worry 

"You ok?" 

"Yeah...just really close. Haven't done this in a while" 

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles. Stiles knew he would never get sick of kissing the man. 

Derek kissed Stiles again. He felt himself being pushed onto his back. The boy above him now. 

"I seem to remember you enjoying this too" he said 

Stiles started kissing his way down Derek's body, much like Derek had done to him. He stopped at Derek's left nipple and squeezed it. 

Derek gasped under him

His pants, underwear and socks were also pulled off and tossed aside. 

Derek willed himself to breath, before he could even thing, Stiles took him into his mouth, his cock bumping the back of Stile' throat

"Holy shit! Oh fuck!" Derek cried out. It felt even more amazing than last time, he lifted his head and looked down 

The boy was staring up at him, his hand working on the base of Derek's cock, his other hand massaging his balls. 

"Oh my god, I need to fuck you, right now!" Derek moaned 

"I was hoping you would say that" the boy laughed "lube?" 

Derek blinked up at him 

"I'm gonna ride you" 

"You're killing me!" Derek growled. That growl. 

"So?" Stiles asked. He was so hard already

"Bathroom, in my toiletry bag" 

"Stay here" Stiles laughed, getting off the bed and headed into the bathroom. The black bag was next to the sink. Then he caught his reflection in the mirror. 

He was flushed, face and chest red. The marks Derek had bitten and sucked into his skin were purple and red on his neck and collar bone.

He heard a low moan from the bedroom. 

Stiles grabbed the lube and condoms and rushed into the bedroom. 

Derek was on the bed, his legs spread, lazily stroking himself.

Stiles rushed over. He climbed on top of Derek, sitting on the man's thighs. He lubed up 2 of his own fingers and bent over, his lips up near Derek's face. He groaned as he pushed the 2 fingers inside himself. 

Derek growled and he pulled Stiles down locking their lips together. Stiles moaned loudly into Derek's mouth as he pushed his fingers deeper inside himself. 

Derek swallowed the loud moan, and whimpered as Stiles pulled away. 

The boy climbed over Derek and pumped his cock, causing him to growl. 

"I"m...gonna fuck you now" the boy gasped. 

It took everything Derek had to stay still as Stiles rolled on the condom and positioned Derek's cock at his opening, lowering himself down, his knees on either side of Derek's thighs. 

Derek groaned and grabbed the boys hips. Stiles was tight and so hot, he groaned as the boy bottomed out. 

"Just...give me a second" the boy said 

Derek's hands ran down Stiles' thighs and back up. 

Slowly Stiles started moving. He lifted himself up and lowered back down. 

Derek lifted his knees and planted his feet against the mattress. He lifted Stiles slightly and started moving into the boy. Shallow thrusts first, then harder and harder. 

He gasped when the boy tossed his head back. 

Derek brought his hands down, and put them on Stiles's ass, he squeezed and started kneading. Stiles brought his own hands down and placed them on Derek's chest.

Stiles moaned loudly as the man started pounding into him.

He felt Derek stop, shift and suddenly there were lips attached to his neck

He wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and hung on. His head dropping to Derek's shoulder. He turned his head and kissed the man's neck. 

Stiles was close, he could feel the tension in his stomach and his balls tightened up. 

"Derek…" he groaned. 

"Come for me baby" Derek moaned, sucking another mark on Stiles's collar bone.

Stiles cried out as he came between him and Derek 

The man wasn't far behind. Derek yelled out Stiles's name as he came himself 

Derek fell back onto the bed, taking Stiles's with him. He ran his hand over Stiles's neck and face. 

"I missed you" he said 

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek. His hands coming up and running through Derek's hair. 

"I missed you too" 

Derek lifted Stiles hips and pulled out. 

"Stay here" 

Stiles rolled onto his back, and pushed himself up onto his elbows. He watched as Derek headed into the bathroom. 

He heard the water running and the condom hitting the bottom of the trash can. 

He gasped as Derek stepped out of the bathroom. His cock was still half hard. The man was gorgeous. 

"See something you like?" Derek asked 

Stiles winked at Derek and smiled. 

"Always" 

Derek crawled onto to bed, and ran the washcloth over Stiles' stomach, cock and ass. Stiles moaned, the warmth of the cloth made him feel tired and warm

Suddenly Derek was behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Sleep" Derek whispered. 

And Stiles did just that. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is shower rimming in this chapter.   
Also Kate is back

When Stiles woke up, he was sweaty and sticky. They had washed the cum off as best as they could, but obviously had missed a few spots. Stiles could feel some of the man's seed, dried onto his chest and stomach. 

He sat up and stretched, his legs and shoulders cracked.

Derek groaned and rolled over 

"Hey...you ok?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes 

Stiles smiled and leaned down, giving him a quick kiss. 

"Perfect. Just sweaty. Can I use your shower?" He asked shyly 

"Of course! There should be clean towels there. Feel free to use what you need"

Stiles headed into the washroom. He had borrowed some of Derek's clothes, clean underwear, sweats and a large shirt (he might keep that one too). He closed the door, keeping it unlocked, and turned on the water. He stood up and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked blissed out, marks red on his pale skin. He smiled and stepped into the shower, the hot water spilled down his back. He brought his head back. 

He heard a click and smiled

"I can hear you, get in here" 

Derek rolled his eyes and dropped his shorts. He pulled back the shower curtains and stared at the beautiful boy in front of him. 

He had his head back, water cascading down his back, through his hair, and down his front, towards his pubic hair. 

Derek swallowed and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind him. 

Stiles smiled and brought his head back down. Watching Derek closely, water dripping off his lashes 

The boy's neck and collar bones were littered in red and purple bruises, Derek reached up and lighty ran his fingers over Stiles's collar bone. Feeling the bone under the skin 

He brought his eyes up, and their eyes lock 

"I love them you know. They mean I'm yours" Stiles said. 

Derek leaned forward and pressed the boy against the wall of the shower. 

"Can I try something?" He asked, bringing his hands down the boys body

"Um...ok" Stiles said, a bit unsure 

"If you don't like it, and you want me to stop, I will stop. I promise" 

Stiles nodded 

"I trust you" he said quietly

Derek kissed the him gently and turned him around, facing the wall.

He could feel Derek start kissing down his back, his hands kneading his butt cheeks. 

"Ready?" He asked 

"Yeah..." Stiles moaned loudly 

Derek kissed Stiles's tailbone, spread open his ass cheeks and licked a strip, stopping at his hole and slightly pushing in

"Oh shit!" Stiles cried out, he brought his hands up against the wall. Pushing his butt back towards the man

Derek chuckled and put his forearm against Stiles's lower back, keeping him still. 

"Stay still" he smiled

Derek moved his arm and Stiles felt the man spread his cheeks and licked his hole again 

"Derek!" Stiles groaned loudly. 

This was a completely different feeling. With the hot water hitting him and Derek going to town on his hole, Stiles dropped his hand onto his cock and started pumping. 

"No" Derek said, lightly pushing his hand away 

"Don't. I want you to come without touching yourself" 

"Der….you're killing me"

The boy was whimpering and grunting above him. 

Stiles leaned forward slightly, resting his chest against the wall. One hand came back, and rested on Derek's head. 

"God...you are amazing!" 

Above him, the boy groaned loudly. 

Derek started to push his tongue into Stiles. His hole was already a somewhat loose from them fucking a few hours beforehand. 

Stiles grunted and brought his other hand back, helping Derek to spread himself open.

"Oh god, Derek.. don't...I'm gonna..."

"Come for me baby" Derek moaned. 

He heard Stiles shout from above him, and could feel the boys hole pulsing under his tongue, his cum hitting the shower wall. 

"You know, the whole point of a shower is to get clean right?" Stiles laughed weakly. 

Derek smiled and stood up, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him close

"Oh, I know" Derek smiled. He reached over and grabbed the washcloth. 

Stiles watched as Derek wet the washcloth and lathered it with soap. 

He washed Stiles's neck, back and legs. He ran the cloth over Stiles's ass and hole. 

The man turned him around and washed his front. Chest, arms and stomach. Coming up to wash the boys cock and balls. 

"Your turn" Stiles said, kissing the man

Stiles rinses the cloth, soaped it up and started at Derek's neck. He worked his way down, over the man's nipples, and cock. He licked the man's cock quickly and kept going down. He went behind Derek and started working his way up. Legs, back, arms and shoulders. He cleaned his hole, which made Derek moan softly

"Later..." Stiles whispered, he kissed Derek again and reached over and turned the shower off. 

Both men got out and grabbed towels, dried themselves off and fell into the bed together. 

Stiles smiled and straddled Derek. He kissed the man's neck and shoulder 

"Hey wait...Stiles...wait. I want to say something first" 

Derek placed his hands on Stiles' shoulder and pushed him onto his back

"What's wrong?" 

Derek smiled and kissed the boy's nose. 

"I just...I'm sorry how I ended things….you know last time we were together. It was unkind and...just downright mean" 

"It's ok" Stiles whispered. He pulled Derek closer, wanting to feel the man against him again

"No it's not. And I'm sorry for Kate. Whatever she told you, I promise you it isn’t true. I mean...I think I know but...what did she say to you?” 

Derek watched as Stiles took a deep breath, he ran a hand down the boys arm

“She um...She told me you were getting married, and that she was pregnant” 

“Pregnant?!” Derek snorted 

“Yeah...and then she told me you deserved so much better than me, and I believed her” 

Derek blinked, leaned forward and kissed Stiles gently. 

“I’m sorry she said those things to you. When in reality...I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you” 

Stiles shook his head

“I um...I didn't know you were going to be there tonight, she invited me last minute and I didn't think anything of it, but I think she knew you would be there. She's like that. Possessive, and manipulative, she wanted you to know...think, that I belong to her. We dated for a few months and the interview for the magazine was right in the middle of our dating. The interviewer asked and I answered without thinking-" 

"Whoa! Derek, none of that matters to me. I want you, all of you, and if you want me, which I hope you do, you have me" 

Derek smiled and leaned his head against Stiles'. 

"If I had known you were going to be there, I would have done things differently. Kissed you differently" 

"Oh really? And how would that have been?" 

Derek grinned. He pulled Stiles in and kissed him again. He drops his hands to the boy's waist. 

Derek pulled away and he gasped. Sthe boy already looks wrecked. His hair is a mess, pupils were blown and his lips were already swollen. 

"You are so beautiful" Derek gasped

“No! You are! That magazine spread, Oh my god dude!” 

Derek smiled and looked down. He leaned forward and softly kissed Stiles's neck. Licking a red mark and nibbling his way up to the spot he knows is sensitive, just under his ear. 

"Do you have anything happening tomorrow?" The man asked softly 

"No..." Stiles replied "I took the day off, thought I would be hungover and not with a gorgeous man..why?" 

"Let's spend the day together. Room service, bed, you and me. No phones. Just us. Together" 

Stiles smiled and nodded "Yeah" 

Derek smiled against Stiles's lips.

Stiles could get used to this. The man was gently kissing his jaw, he felt relaxed and happy. 

They were still kissing when there was a knock on the door

"I'll tell whoever that is to go away. Stay here" Derek said, pulling away and standing up

"Promise?" Stiles laughed sitting up

"Like I said, we're not leaving the room today, because you are mine for the next 12 hours" Derek smiled, pulling on his sweats and tank top

Stiles lay back and smiled to himself as Derek walked out of the room.

A whole day with Derek sounded amazing, no distractions, no phones, no-

"Kate! What are you doing here?" Derek's voice came through the door 

Stiles rolled his eyes. Of course she would be here. He saw Derek's boxers and smiled

"Oh baby! I've missed you" Kate said sweetly. 

Derek turned his head away from Kate and her kiss. 

"Didn't you miss me baby? Wait! What...is...that?" She asked

She had seen the hickey on his neck then. 

"None of your business. Please leave" Derek said quickly 

"Who's here with you?!" She cried out trying to get past him, into the bedroom. 

"Just me" Stiles's voice said from the doorway 

Derek turned around and had to hold back a laugh. 

The boy was wearing his white undershirt and black boxers. His hair was still messed. And the kicker, the purple marks on his neck were clearly visible, Kate was meant to see them. 

"YOU!" Kate growled, her eyes narrowing

"Me" Stiles smirked, leaning against the door 

She whirled to Derek 

"You can not be serious! You would choose this brat, this...nobody over me!?" 

"You. Need. To. Leave!" Derek cried out. 

"Alright fine. I'll go. Oh! Quick question, tell me Derek, has Stiles told you about his boyfriend yet?" 

Stiles watched as Derek's face fell, he turned his eyes locked on Stiles face. 

"Didn't think so. Toodles" Kate headed for the door. She turned towards Stiles smirked and blew him a kiss, the door clicked closed behind her 

"Derek, I don't know what she's talking about" Stiles started, raising his hands 

"You are such a...fucking hypocrite! You freak on me for having a girlfriend, a non existent one I might add, and you have a boyfriend?!" 

"No! I don't!"

"You should go" Derek said 

Stiles pulled back 

"You can't be serious! Let me explain! There is nothing going on between me and him anymore. We dated for a while-" 

"I don't want to hear this" Derek said, walking towards the bathroom 

"Well to fucking bad! You're going too! I told him months ago that I wanted to date other people! That's why I was at Scott's place. He invited me over to have a good time! I showed up alone, because I am alone. Not like you!!" 

"Don't you dare turn this on me!" Derek cried out, turning around suddenly, his eyes dark 

"Why not? I had every fucking reason to believe you and Kate were together!!" 

Stiles found his shirt and pulled it on.

"The magazine article or that fact that she pretty much fucking cornered me in the kitchen to tell me she was pregnant, and don't even get me started on how she was all over you at the party! And you didn't do anything to stop her!" 

Stiles managed to find the rest of his clothes and pulled them on in a rush.

Derek took a step forward

"She invited me to the party Stiles! If I had known you were going to be there, I wouldn't have shown up with her. But now I'm starting to wish I hadn't gone at all!" 

"Maybe Kate was right, I don't deserve you" Stiles continued, pulling on his jacket 

"Maybe she was…she always..."

"Oh my god" Stiles said calmly. "It's always going to be her, isn't it Derek? You're always going to believe her over anyone else.You know what? Go be with her! It really seems like you two deserve each other" 

Stiles stormed out of the room. He rushed down the hall, and when he rounded the corner towards the elevator, he came face to face with her. Kate. 

"How you doing kiddo?" She asked, smiling, leaning against the wall

"Fuck it...you know what? You win!" Stiles cried out. He brushed past her roughly, and as he got into the elevator heard her say 

"I know" 

Derek watched the boy leave, his heart sinking. 

"Shit!" He cried out 

What was wrong with him?! He knew Stiles would never lie to him, and he pushed him away anyway. 

The knock on the door made him jump 

"Stiles! I'm so sorry. I belie-" Derek opened the door. Standing there was Kate 

"Hi baby" she said sweetly. 

She stepped into the room, closed the door and kissed him 

Derek started to pull away but Kate pulled him closer. 

"Come on baby" she purred

'It's always going to be her' Stiles's voice popped into his head 

"No" Derek said, pushing Kate away 

She stumbled away from him 

"What's wrong?" She asked 

"You. It's always you" Derek mumbled "You keep me from being happy!" 

Kate blinked and stepped forward. 

"Derek! Everything I did was for you! The Dodger deal-" 

"You told me to turn it down! I wanted that deal. I needed it. My family is all here! But as usual I listened to you" 

"Where is this coming from?! Don't you get it! I love you! I just want you to be happy!!" 

"Happy with you, but no one else right? Because god forbid I should find happiness or love in the arms of someone else!" 

"Like who?!" Kate cried out, wrapping her arms around Derek' waist "Who would ever love you like I do?!" 

"Remember Jennifer?! I was falling in love with her and you scared her off! I believed you about Stiles...I always believe you. I'm done Kate. I can't…" 

"Derek, stop this right now! Stiles doesn't care about you! He's using you"

"And you're not? In the past few days, he has shown me more compassion, love and trust than you ever have! What am I to you Kate? Huh? A good time? Fame? Money?! I'm done with everything" 

"Baby, Derek...please!" 

"You know what? You're fired" Derek cried out. 

"I'm...I'm what?!" Kate asked, anger creeping in her voice 

"You heard me" he said, turning around and facing her. This was it, no turning back now. 

"You fucking little...good luck finding another manager who will put up with all your bullshit" Kate yelled 

"I already have" Derek yelled back. This always happened with Kate. He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to see it. It took Stiles to leave, to make him realize how happy he was with him. 

"My dad and my brother will be hearing about this!" 

"They already know" 

"You're going to regret this Derek!" 

"Go ahead. Tell everyone I like men, or whatever you want. I'll deal with the fall out, you don't scare me anymore Kate, you have nothing" 

"What about Stiles? You wouldn't want anything to happen to him would you?" Kate cooed "Wouldn't want to see him hurt" 

Derek closed his eyes. She would do it too.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Kate had moved forward. She was almost directly in front of him now. 

"I didn't think so. Now, here is what's going to happen baby. You are going to take me back as your manager, and I'll keep my mouth shut. Understood?" She leaned forward and kissed him, kissing the hickey on his neck. 

"You say anything about Stiles to anyone, and I'll tell your father and brother all about how you are stealing money from the company" Derek whispered, gently leaning his head into hers 

Kate pulled away. Her eyes were wide. She started to shake her head. 

"Kate, did you really think I was that stupid? I believe you stole 2 million from me in the last 2 years alone? From a billion dollar company, you must be making quite the change. So here's how it is going to work baby," Derek sneered, walking towards her. As planned Kate started backing up

"You are going to keep your mouth shut about Stiles. Tell the press what ever you want about me, I don't fucking care. But one word about anything related to Stiles, his family or his friends, and your dirty little secret comes out. To everyone. Poof! You're fired!" 

Her back was against the door. 

"Now. Get out of my life" 

"You're never going to find someone who loves you like I do Derek. Everyone is going to want something from you" 

"Stiles wanted me, at least until you came along. Please leave" 

He turned and walked to the window, sighing when he heard the door close. She was finally gone

The room was quiet. Derek went into the bedroom and turned on the TV. The bed was a mess, he smiled sadly as he remembered how Stiles had laughed. How good it felt to kiss and hold him. 

He lay down on the bed and rolled, shoving his face into the pillow. It still smelled like the boy. Like his shampoo and...just...him. 

Derek covered himself with the blanket, grabbed the pillow next to him and pulled it against his chest. He fell asleep alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles was just getting off work, at the precinct. He just wanted to get home and relax, maybe order a pizza and get some beer. A new episode of Real Housewives of New Jersey was waiting for him on Hulu. He had a few days off and planned on watching TV and sleeping all weekend.   
He had just gotten into his car when his phone rang. It was Scott   
"No" he said in way of answering   
"Oh come on! You don't even know what I was going to say!" Scott cried out   
"I had a long day Scott. I'm tired, and I want-"   
"We want to take you somewhere" Scott interrupted   
"Oh! Well in that case. No!"   
"Come on! Boys trip! You, me and Isaac! LA for the weekend"   
Stiles closed his eyes and leaned his head back   
"Dude, I'm-"  
"I know! But come on. Please?!" Scott begged  
"Ugh. Fine" Stiles exclaimed, tossing his hand up, and pinching the bridge of his nose. He was going to regret this.   
"1 hour! Be ready! Pack an overnight bag"   
Scott whooped and hung up 

Stiles parked his car in his garage, stepped into his town home and turned on the TV. Sports center was discussing how the Winnipeg Jets had defeated the LA Kings in over time.   
He was looking through his closet for something decent to bring with him, when he heard a name on the TV that made him stop in his tracks. He ran into the living room and turned up the volume.   
"In what could be called a shocking move, Derek Hale has decided to officially move to the LA Dodgers from the Miami Marlins. This comes as last week Hale refused the Dodgers offer, stating "He didn't feel comfortable with the move at the time" the sudden move to the city of Angels has people talking about what suddenly changed Hale's mind. Derek Hale has been praised as one of the best players of his generation. His first game with the Dodgers will be Sunday against the Toronto blue Jays"  
Stiles's breath hitched as the man's face flashed across the screen.   
Maybe he needed a weekend away with the boys after all, he thought to himself. 

Derek was stepping out of the shower when his phone dinged. It was Jackson   
'Drinks tonight! You're coming!'  
'Nah man. I'm going to sit this one out'' Derek texted back   
'Come on! You need to get out of that house, I'll bet you haven't seen another person in days!'   
Well he wasn't wrong.   
'Alright, fine. Send me the details' Derek texted back.   
He pulled on some sweats and went into the living room, turned on his TV and made himself a cup of coffee.   
Derek jumped when his phone rang  
'Kate Calling'   
Derek rolled his eyes and Declined the call. Kate was the last person he wanted to talk to. She had been calling and texting.   
He clicked on Instagram and clicked on the boy's name.   
Derek gasped silently. Stiles had just recently posted a selfie of himself wearing black jeans, a blue t-shirt and a black jacket. His hair was messed up and Derek wished he could run his hand through it   
He looked absolutely delicious  
'Boys weekend!' The status said  
Derek stared at the image and sighed.   
The day after Stiles's had left, Derek had gone to Alison, Scott and Isaac's place. He knocked and Alison had told him that Stiles had come back to the house, grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's and locked himself in the bedroom. He refused to come out for breakfast. They had gone to work, and when they got home he was gone.   
His phone pinged   
"Meet me here. 8:00. Wear something NICE. Not sweats and runners. 

Stiles posted his selfie and texted Scott   
'Ready'   
'Be there in 5' Scott replied back   
Stiles grabbed his keys and his phone. He put both in his pockets and headed outside to wait for Scott.   
He sat on the front step and typed up Derek Hale into Google images   
The first picture that came up was Derek up to bat, in a game a few days prior to their night together. He had had 3 home runs that game.   
"Hey! Get in!" Someone yelled at him.   
He looked up and smiled, Scott was hanging out the window of his red charger, Isaac behind the wheel   
Stiles smiles, got up and opened the car door. He shoved his backpack into the back seat and climbed in after it  
"Are you ready to party?!" Scott asked. He shoved a flask in his hand   
"Shhh! Our secret!" He said   
"It's really not!" Isaac laughed   
Stiles leaned forward and quickly kissed Isaac's cheek and took a gulp from the flask.  
"LA here we come!" Scott cried out   
The drive to LA was a short one, only 2 hours. They stopped once for gas, which Stiles paid for, got a few snacks and kept going.   
Isaac pulled up to the hotel and got out. Across the street were a few pubs and bars.   
Stiles stepped out and grabbed his overnight bag. He swung it over his shoulder and followed his friends into the hotel. He was ready to get out. 

Derek stepped out of the cab and adjusted his jacket. He had gone for jeans, a dark green shirt and his black leather jacket. It had taken everything he had not to listen to Jackson and wear sweats and a t-shirt anyway.   
But after looking up the pub online, he decided against it. It was a hot spot known for celebrities and columnists   
Who knows, maybe he would meet someone.   
A bright flash caught him by surprise, he blinked and stepped back. A photographer was standing a few feet in front of him. He smiled as the photographer took another picture, and headed into the pub. It was loud and busier than he had expected.   
To his left he saw a few young men look his way and whisper excitedly to each other.  
"Derek!" Someone yelled. He looked over and saw Jackson rushing up to him.   
"Looking good man!" The other man said. Coming up and slapping Derek on the shoulder.   
"Who are we meeting here?" Derek asked looking around   
"Oh, just a few friends," Jackson said. "There they are!"   
His heart dropped when he saw who Jackson was pointing to.   
Scott and Isaac were sitting in a corner booth, waving at them  
He waved weakly, approaching the table with Jackson. If Isaac and Scott were there, than that must mean that-  
"Dude! Drinks here are super cheap and the bartender is really hot, and asked for my number-"   
Derek turned in time to see Stiles approach the table. He stopped short when he saw Derek   
"What are you doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest  
"I should be asking you the same question!"   
"Guys!" Someone said loudly   
"Well, if you must know, I'm here hanging out with my...friends" 

Stiles turned, his eyes locking on Scott, and looking back at Derek and Jackson. The puzzle pieces falling back into place  
"You know what? I'm going to go. I got up early this morning and I kind of don't want to be around any of you right now!" Stiles grabbed his jacket, just in time to hear Derek say   
"I'm going too. I have a game on Sunday. I shouldn't be drinking anyway!"  
He felt Derek push past him  
"Guys!" He heard Jackson call from behind them.   
Stiles ignored them. He had known this weekend was going to be regrettable.   
He headed towards the front door  
"Stop following me!" Derek cried out   
"I'm not following you, you self centered asshole! I'm leaving too! Did you know this was an ambush?!"   
"An ambush?! Are you seriously asking me that right now?" Derek snapped.   
Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, from the corner of his eye he saw Derek doing the same   
"Yes! I thought maybe you were in on this and this was your way of shoving-"   
Suddenly a bright flash interrupted Stiles mid sentence   
He stumbled back into Derek and brought his hand up to shield his face from the cameras.

"Derek! Who is this?! Did you leave Kate for him?!"   
“Are you gay?!” Someone else yelled   
"Back up!" Derek called. He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder and pulled him closer to his chest. Stiles followed his lead, turning his face towards Derek's neck.   
Derek steered them towards the street, his arm still wrapped around Stiles's shoulder.   
The photographers still following behind them. The same one from before Derek had entered the pub, ran around in front of them and took a picture.  
When they got a short way down the street, Stiles pushed Derek away   
"What the hell?! You...you left Kate?! When were you going to tell-"   
*Flash*  
"I thought you knew, I told Scott-"   
*Flash*  
"You what?!"   
*Flash*  
"Fuck this" Stiles turned around and ran for his car, parked a short distance away. A camera man following him.   
Derek turned and waved a taxi down. The cameras were still flashing behind him.   
“Derek?! Who was that?   
The cab pulled up and Derek jumped in. He leaned his head back against the head rest and shook his head, as another flash lit up the interior of the cab.   
He was so screwed

Stiles opened the door to the hotel room, went into his private room and threw his jacket onto his bed. He was pissed at Scott and Isaac, they had tricked him and told him they were going out for a few drinks. And then Jackson and Derek showed up.   
The man had looked amazing. He was just as stunning as the last time he had seen him.   
Stiles went to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer, Scott could pay for it.   
He opened it and turned on the TV. Got changed into his pajamas and flopped down on the bed. He put his beer down on the bedside table and opened his phone.   
Stiles pulled up his pictures. He clicked on the selfie he had taken of the marks Derek had left on his collarbone and neck. Some of the bruises were still there, yellow and fading.   
Scott had almost had a coronary when he had first seen the bruises littering his neck and collarbone.  
He eventually finished his beer and laid down, turning the television and light off  
The light from the street shone into his bedroom.   
He heard Scott and Isaac come into the hotel room. Heard Scott open his door, and say his name. Stiles didn't answer. He understood why they had felt the need to pry and wanted to help, but he didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment. 

Derek paid the cab driver and went into his condo. He leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. He knew he was screwed, it was only a matter of hours before the pictures from the pub showed up on every social media outlet. He would have a lot of explaining to do. And Stiles...oh god. Stiles would be all over, the media would have a hay day trying to find out who he was, and when they did, he wouldn't be able to go anywhere without someone asking him something. He knew he should call Chris, tell him everything that was going on. But it was late, and the last thing he wanted to do was bother him at 1:00 in the morning. He checked his phone’s media outlets, and news websites. Nothing was posted yet.   
He changed into sweatpants, crawled into bed and fell asleep to the thought of how much he missed having Stiles in his arms. 

THE NEXT MORNING 

Stiles woke up to the sun hitting him directly in the face. He groaned and rolled over, reaching under his pillow and pulled out his phone. He had 6 missed calls and countless text messages.   
The first message he read was from his dad.   
‘Why were you spotted with Derek Hale leaving a pub?! Call me!’   
Lydia, Liam and Ethan's text messages were all similar.   
He frowned and then remembered leaving the pub, arguing with Derek and all the photographers surrounding them. Oh god  
Stiles opened Google news and there it was. A picture of Derek with his arm wrapped around Stiles shoulder, pulling him closer to his chest.   
‘MYSTERY MAN SPOTTED WITH BASEBALL STAR DEREK HALE’   
Last night Derek Hale was spotted leaving The Alexander Pub with a mystery man. As the photographers closed in, Hale wrapped his arm around the man’s shoulder and led him down to the main road, where the man pushed Hale away. The 2 got into an argument before the man turned away and left Hale standing alone. He refused to answer any questions from photographers and got into a cab.   
He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillows. Derek was the one who was going to have to deal with the fall out more than he was. He was going to have to do the inevitable. He was going to have to talk to him. 

Derek jumped awake when his phone rang.  
“Ugh.’lo?” He mumbled   
“Derek?!” Chris almost yelled. “Who the hell is this kid all over the news? You are both everywhere right now!”  
Derek sat up and turned on the TV  
There he was, in front of the pub, standing with Stiles in his arms, as the News Anchor was asking if anyone knew who the mystery man was, what he did and why they were arguing.   
The next clip was obviously taken from a cell phone, it showed them inside the pub. Showing Stiles coming back to the table and stopping short when he saw Derek.   
Derek closed his eyes and turned the TV off. He didn’t want to see it anymore.   
“So? Who is this kid? And where were you seen leaving with him, and then having a fight?!”   
Derek sighed. He would have to be honest with Chris. As much as he wanted to keep those memories to himself   
“His name is Stiles” He started.   
“And we um...might have spent a night or 2 together”   
“When!?”   
“Last year, and then again a few weeks ago…” Derek said hesitantly.   
“Derek, this is serious! People are definitely going to remember the both of you together, you need to speak to the press. Either alone or together about what is happening between the 2 of you”   
“That’s just it Chris...nothing is happening. I don’t even have his phone number”  
“Well you’ll have to get in touch with him today. The press needs to be addressed before the game tomorrow evening”   
“Yeah...yeah ok” Derek sighed   
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Chris cried out “Derek. We have another problem”   
“What? Chris?! What problem?”   
“Kate” 

Stiles was sitting at the foot of his bed and watched in horror as Kate’s face was up on the TV. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had obviously been crying.   
Scott had rushed into the bedroom, saying something about Kate being on TV, and Alison needing to do some serious damage control with Chris about Derek.   
“He...he left me for Stiles” She sobbed. The cameras zoomed in on her face and Stiles rolled his eyes   
‘She was good”   
“Is that the boy’s name?” Someone in the crowd called   
"Oh no! Did you not know that yet? Oops!"   
"Turn it off" Stiles said   
"Stiles there's more"   
"His name is Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. I called you all here, to say that Derek has indeed left me for that bra...boy. Derek Hale left me alone while I was pregnant with his child"  
Stiles heard the crowd gasp, and the camera flashed. He looked at Scott who shook his head in disbelief  
"I tried so hard to get him to stay with me. I did absolutely anything and everything he asked of me, and when I told him I was pregnant, I thought he would be so happy. Instead, he pushed me away, saying he didn't love me...and...and," She stopped, put her face in her hands and sniffed. Then she looked up at the camera and put her hands on her stomach.   
"He pushed me away from him and... I fell and...and I..I lost our baby! It was a boy...."  
Stiles grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.   
"Are you fucking kidding me!?" He yelled at the screen.   
"Dude,,,you need to get up and get dressed. Derek is coming. He needs to talk to you" 

Derek pulled up to the hotel and groaned. It seemed like half the city's paparazzi were camped out front. Shoving cameras and microphones into the faces of anyone who walked in. After Kate had said the boy's name, it was inevitable that people would find him. There weren't many Stiles out there.   
Chris, who was seated next to him, directed the driver to pull around the back. The less press Derek had to deal with the better off. Chris had called the hotel prior and had asked the front desk to have someone stationed at every exit. Unless they were a guest of the hotel, no one was allowed in.   
When the car pulled up to the back door, Chris got out and with his fist pounded on it. Within seconds a young man with dark hair pushed it open.   
Derek jumped out of the car and rushed into the building. Chris behind him.   
“According to Allison, they are in room 2614” Chris said, as they walked down the long concrete hallway.   
Derek nodded and looked behind them. The young kid was texting on his phone   
It was then that his own phone dinged. It was a text from Allison.   
‘Room 1956. He’s waiting’   
Derek closed his eyes and pushed the door into the lobby. It was empty except for a few people at the bar, and at the front counter.   
“You go on up alone. I have a phone call I need to make. I’ll be at the bar when you get back”   
Derek nodded and pushed the button for the elevator.   
He was sure that Kate thought she had won. He knew she had been waiting for the press to see them together. And in usual Kate fashion, had flipped it and made it all about her.  
Derek was sure she had known about the pub before the photographers had even posted the pictures online. She had eyes and ears everywhere.   
He got into the elevator and pushed the 19th floor. His heart started beating quicker and he was suddenly aware of how nervous he was. He hadn’t seen the boy in a few weeks, hadn’t even spoken to him. This was the worst possible way to see each other again.   
When the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Derek stepped out. Leaning against the wall he willed himself to calm down.  
He soon found himself in front of room 1956  
Derek took a deep breath and knocked. He heard the door unlock and it swung open. Standing there, in front of him, was Stiles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight mention of Domestic abuse towards Stiles. He mentions being pushed down a flight a stairs, which leads to a broken arm, and that his ex Matt steps on his chest, like the scene from Season 2, episode 10 'Fury'

Stiles opened the door. Standing there was Derek. He was tempted to slam the door in the man’s face, but decided against it. He was there to help after all. 

He moved aside and Derek stepped in. Softly brushing up against him 

“How...um. How are you holding up?” Derek asked 

“Oh well you know. Other than over 100 Instagram messages calling me a homewrecker, telling me I'm going to hell, my face on all the gossip websites and my dad not being able to get into the building...I’m fucking amazing Derek!” 

“I’m sor-” 

“I don’t want to hear it. I’m just...I want to go home and forget about all of this” 

Derek nodded and sat on the couch. He looked around the room.

“Alison’s dad got us a private room" 

Stiles watched as the man went to the window, and looked down. 

“Are they still down there?” He asked

Yeah" 

In the light of the window, Derek almost looked ethereal. The sun framing his upper body looked like a halo. 

Stiles got up and went to stand next to the window, across from Derek. His hip against the AC unit. 

"I really am sorry Stiles. For everything" 

"Were you ever going to tell me you're no longer with Kate?" 

"Were you ever going to tell me about your supposed boyfriend?" Derek snapped back 

"And there it is! I do NOT have a boyfriend, then or now! And if you had taken a second to listen to me, I could have told you that! But instead, you took Kate's word, like it's gospel! You're just so...ugh! You didn't even let me explain! Anything! And then you kicked me out of the hotel room?! If you had just listened and given me a chance to explain I could have told you that he was a nice guy at first! How he became possessive over time! I could have even told you that when I dumped him, he threw me down a flight of stairs and broke my fucking arm!" 

Stiles stuck out his arm. There by his elbow was a long white scar. 

Derek reached out and grabbed the boy's arm, and lightly ran his fingers over the scar. 

"How did I miss this?" He mumbled. He looked up at Stiles. The boy was staring down at him

"I could have told you about how I had to quit baseball, or how a week before the party, the cast finally came off. But you never let me say anything, didn't even give me a chance to explain my side. And that pisses me off Derek. Kate has so much power over you" 

"What do you want me to say huh?!" Derek cried out, dropping Stiles's arm and pulling away 

"That I'm sorry!? Because I am! I'm sorry I believed her...every day! I'm sorry she was such a bitch to everyone I ever cared about. After you left the room... she...came back," Derek exclaimed 

"Oh I don't want to hear this!" Stiles cried out, turning his back to him. 

"Well to bad. She kissed me. I knew what she wanted, and I couldn't do it. I moved away from her. I just...I kept hearing your voice in my head...and I realized that it took you leaving, to finally see what I was missing, and it wasn't Kate. It was you! I fired her Stiles! Told her to get out" 

Derek gasped and sat down on the edge of the bed. Everything that had happened in the last few weeks had finally hit him. When he had kicked Kate out of the room, he had kicked her out of his life, for good. 

"I'm sorry....for everything. I... when you left the room my heart shattered. I went to bed hugging the pillows because they smelled like you! I went to Scott's the next day to apologize, but you weren't there" 

Stiles took a step closer to the bed 

"You really went...to look for me?" He asked quietly 

"Yeah. I thought maybe you would be there. Maybe be willing to listen to me, after I acted like such a jackass" 

Derek heard the boy sigh, and looked over. Stiles was sitting next to him 

"So why all this?" the boy asked softly. 

“I don’t know. We broke up a few weeks ago, she easily could have done something at that time. I think she saw us on the news and realized she had an opportunity to get the world to pay attention to her, and get back at me, at the same time. It is something she would do"

"5 months pregnant. Yeah right! She was drinking at the party" Stiles mumbled to himself. He got up and headed to the window again. He opened the blinds slightly and looked down. 

Across the street cameras and press were standing at the ready, 2 people were talking into the microphones, and the cameras were locked onto the hotel. Stiles pulled away from the window, 

"5...5 months...." Stiles turned around and saw the man turn his head and pick up his phone. 

"5 months!!" He cried out “I can’t believe I missed that!” 

Stiles shrugged and watched as the man put his phone's speaker on and a number dialed. 

"Derek?" A man's voice said on the other said 

"Chris! 5 months" 

"I don't-" 

"Kate! She said I got her pregnant 5 months ago! You're my agent and manager. Where was I, 5 months ago?!" 

"You were in Texas for training...." Chris's voice trailed off. 

"Exactly! I wasn't anywhere near L.A or Kate! So...this "baby" wouldn't even have been mine!" 

Derek watched as Stiles laughed. He closed the drapes and flopped down on the bed. 

"What's your father's name?" Derek asked 

"Noah, why?" Stiles asked, pushing himself up on one elbow. 

Derek nodded 

'Hey Chris. There is a gentleman outside by the name of Noah Stilinski. He's Stiles's dad. Can you get him into the hotel?" 

"You got it, I'll see what I can do” Chris said goodbye and hung up

Derek hung up and sat back down. Part of him couldn’t believe Kate hadn’t figured that out. He looked up and looked at Stiles. The boy was lying on his back, staring at the mirror on the ceiling. Derek knew that he was pissed, but he also knew that Stiles had to trust him now more than ever. 

He got up and climbed onto the bed, laying down next to the boy. They looked at each other in the mirror. 

“Too bad we didn’t have one of these last time we were together” Stiles chuckled, motioning his hand towards the ceiling. Derek smiled 

“I’m sor-” He started 

“No. No more apologizing. It...it is what it is” Stiles said. 

Derek closed his eyes and shifted closer to the boy, he rolled onto his side and brought his hand up. Running his fingers lightly over the scar.

“What happened after...you know?” 

“He...um he stepped on my chest, cutting off my airway and told me that no one would love me, and then he drove me to the hospital. Conveniently or stupidly, however you look at it, it was the same hospital where Scott’s mom is a nurse. She saw me and told...him to get away from me. She saw me into surgery and called my dad. They both begged me to press charges, but I...I didn’t want to deal with it" 

"You should have, that guy sounds like a deal peice of work" Derek said, running his thumb pad over the scar again. It was healed nicely, and was barely noticable. 

"Yeah well. But you know, I can predict the weather now, which is cool” 

“That’s not funny” Derek chuckled 

“Eh, it’s a little bit funny” 

Derek shifted closer again, wrapped his arm around Stiles’s waist and pressed a kiss to the boys temple

Stiles leaned into it, and rolled over so they were facing each other. 

Stiles smiled at the man. He leaned forward and kissed him 

They both jumped when there was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it” Derek said climbing off the bed 

Stiles sat up and watched as the man looked through the peephole, and opened the door. Standing on the other side was a man in a suit

“Chris, come on in” 

Stiles watched as a handsome man stepped into the room. 

“Chris this is Stiles” 

Derek said, gesturing to the bed  
Stiles watched as Chris came forward and stretched out his arm, hand extended. 

“Stiles! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m sorry for the trouble my sister has caused” 

“Wait...Kate is your sister?” Stiles replied shaking Chris's hand 

“Unfortunately yes. I got a hold of your dad, he should be here any-” 

As if on cue, there was a loud knock at the door. 

Derek went to the door and opened it

“Dad!” Stiles was moving past Chris and into his father’s arms. 

“Hi kid!” His dad replied “You ok?” 

“Yeah! How is it out there?” 

“Busy. A lot more fans have started to arrive. Most of them love and believe Derek, but you get the other side who want to see him fired and tossed in jail for abuse” 

Behind him, Chris rolled his eyes and slapped a hand on Derek’s shoulder. 

Stiles glanced over at the man, and saw him sit on the bed, he swallowed. 

Derek knew that it was only a matter of time before the fans would show up, and of course they would be divided. 

He looked up and watched as Stiles’s dad, Noah, stepped over to him

“So, you’re the one who hurt my son” 

“Oh my god! Dad” Stiles cried out

Derek blinked and stood up, he rubbed his hands on his pants, stood up and took a step forward. 

“That….that’s me” He said quietly

“Just so you know son, I know people ok? And they would leave worse marks on you than you left on Stiles, I can call them up and-”  
“Oh my god dad! Stop! I told you it was consensual. Derek didn’t do anything I didn’t like. He...he made sure of that” 

Stiles looked back at Derek and smiled shyly 

Derek watched as Noah, looked at Stiles, who nodded and back at him. 

“Fine. But believe me Mr. Hale. Hurt my kid again and-”  
“You’ll hurt me. Understood sir” 

Noah sighed. Derek was sure the Sheriff could too. He seemed protective and at the moment looked stressed and on edge. 

“What’s the plan Chris?” Derek asked 

“I have a room at the Stadium booked for us tomorrow at 11:00. We stay the night here, and tomorrow we have to deal with….that” He said opening the window and looking down. “I’ll move Scott, Isaac and Alison to the room next door. Noah you can stay in this room, Derek you're one over. All these rooms are connected and I want everyone close” 

Soon, the rooms were sorted, and everyone was moved and comfortable. 

Stiles watched a movie with Scott, Alison and Issac. His dad and Chris were in the lobby bar having a few drinks. 

He sighed and went to the window, he slowly pushed open the curtains and looked down. If it was possible, the crowd seemed to have gotten bigger. More cameras had set up across the street, and fans had set themselves up in the park across from them. 

“Hey um...I’ll be right back” He said to Scott who was sitting on the couch. 

Before Scott could reply Stiles left the room, and stopped in front of Derek's door. He knocked softly 

Derek was at the door a few seconds later. 

"Hi" Stiles said softly as the door opened 

"Hey" the man replied. He smiled and moved over, letting Stiles into the room

Derek closed the door, and stepped into Stiles’s space, lightly pushing him against the door. 

He leaned down and gently kissed the boy. He felt Stiles tense up slightly under his fingers and pulled away. 

“You ok?” He asked softly 

“Yeah...just...you know” Stiles replied, bringing his arms up to Derek’s bare chest 

“Come on” Derek grabbed Stiles’s hand and gently pulled him to the bed. 

“Take your shirt off and lie down” 

He watched as Stiles removed his shirt and lay down on his back 

“Roll over” 

The boy rolled over and crossed his arms under his head. 

Derek climbed onto the bed and sat on Stiles’s thighs. He rubbed his hands together to warm them and starting from the boy’s lower back, ran his hands up to his shoulders, squeezed lightly and back down. He starts using his thumbs, pushing slightly at spots where he could feel tension. 

“Oh fuck, that feels amazing Derek” 

After a bit, he could feel Stiles start to relax under him. He pushed a spot near Stiles’s neck, which cause the boy to groan quietly into his arms 

Stiles moaned again and closed his eyes. He was starting to feel tired, and knew he should get back to the room he shared with Scott, but with Derek’s hands on him, he couldn’t find the will to move. 

He opened his eyes when he felt the man crawl off him. 

“Hmm….where are you going?” He asked quietly 

“You fell asleep” Derek replied, pushing his pillow closer to Stiles and kissing him 

“Well..that was your fault. Where did you learn to do that?” 

“My sister is a massage therapist. She used to use me as her guinea pig. I picked a few things”

Stiles frowned, he didn’t know Derek had a sister. He looked at the man

“What?” Derek asked 

“There’s just...um, so much we don’t know about each other” 

"Well, what would you like to know?" Derek asked, wrapping his arm around Stiles's waist.

"Um....favorite color?" 

Derek smiled 

"Red. You?" 

"Blue" 

"Favorite food?" Derek asked 

"Oh! Curly fries" Stiles laughed "You?" 

"Pizza. What-" 

"Wait, wait! Pizza?!" Stiles exclaimed 

"Yeah...why? If you tell me you don't like Pizza, I swear that's it!" 

"No! I love pizza, I just...you know, you're just like...you," Stiles said, gesturing to Derek's chest 

"Well, Boyd usually kills me if I eat it, so I don't indulge as much as I would like, but yeah. Pizza. Favorite food" 

Before you ask, um...can I ask you something?" 

"Of course

"What does your family think of all this? Do they believe any of it? I mean they know Kate... but they don't know who I am. And now you're seen with me, a complete stranger, and they probably hate me for all of this and-" 

"Whoa." Derek said, kissing Stiles. "They don't believe a word Kate said. Kate and my sister have...a bit of history. They went to high school together, and Laura knows Kate is a liar. As for you, they are, honestly, very curious about who you are. They don't like how Kate dragged you into all of this and have told her as much" 

"Really?" Stiles asked

"Yep. My sister Cora texted me asking this morning, asking about the "hottie" I was seen leaving the pub with"

Stiles could feel himself blush

"What about your family?" The man asked 

Stiles blinked and shrugged 

"You've met my family" he said simply 

"What about your mom? Any siblings?" 

Stiles shook his head. 

"My mom died when I was 11. I'm an only child" 

Derek sighed, and rolled onto his back. 

“Come here” He said softly

Stiles moved over, closer to Derek, so his head was lying on the man’s shoulder, his hand on Derek’s chest. 

The man's arm wrapped around his back

"I'm sorry I..." 

"It's ok. You didn't know" 

"You should get some sleep. Long day tomorrow" Derek mumbled into Stiles's hair

Derek stared at the ceiling, he could feel the boy start to relax next to him. His breath slowed down as sleep took over. 

Derek knew the next day was going to be hard, not only on him but for Stiles as well. The boy didn't know how ruthless some of the press could be, and Derek knew he wouldn't be able to protect him from everything. He was sure Kate was going to throw everything she could at both of them, and they would have to be ready. 

Eventually Derek's eyes started to grow heavy and he fell asleep with Stiles in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the original version i wrote of Chapter 8. I didn't like the way it flowed, and knew I had to work on it a bit more. There is going to be 1 more chapter after this one. 
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains some mild Stiles whump when Matt Daehler makes an appearance as Stiles ex. But no worries, Derek comes to the rescue

Derek opened his eyes, rolled into his back and stretched. It was then that he realized that Stiles wasn't in bed next to him, that his side had already gone cold. 

He heard some muffled voices coming from the living room. He got up, pulled in his jeans and opened the door. 

Chris was standing by the bathroom door, he straightened up when he saw Derek 

"Oh thank god you're awake. Maybe you can talk some sense into him" 

"What's going on?" Derek asked 

"We managed to get him some decent clothes for the press conference this morning, he tried a few things on, and now he's refusing to come out of the bathroom. 

"I told you Chris! This is already way out of my comfort zone!" Stiles called through the bathroom door 

"And I understand that Stiles, but you can show up to these things in ratty old t-shirts, there has to be a look of professionalism" 

Chris cleared his throat and held up a blue shirt with the word 'STUD' and a picture of a muffin underneath. 

Derek snorted just as Stiles yelled 

"My ass!" From the bathroom 

"Ok, ok. Let me try" 

Derek looked at the door and gently knocked 

“Stiles?” He said “Stiles, open the door and let me in” 

“Only you, and don’t laugh. I look stupid” 

The door unlocked and Derek stepped inside. 

He gasped when he saw Stiles. The boy looked anything but stupid, he looked absolutly delicious. He was wearing a simple white shirt and black dress pants. He was barefoot and his hair was a mess. Derek knew that Stiles had probably been running his hands through it for the past hour. 

Derek licked his lips and stepped forward into Stile’s space 

“You look amazing…” He said gently, reaching forward and placing his hands on Stiles's hips 

“I feel like I’m putting on a show,” Stiles replied, stepping back out of his grasp. “I mean, is this really necessary? Last time I dressed like this was for my graduation. I’m not comfortable Derek" 

The man in front of him sighed 

"I know, but Chris is right, we do have to look professional, and while I do love your Stud Muffin shirt, it wouldn’t be. But we can be uncomfortable together ok? And I promise, after the press conference is over, you can wear whatever you want. Are you going to stay for the game?” 

Stiles shrugged. He was considering leaving after the press conference, but was now thinking twice about it. He hadn’t seen Derek play up close. 

"I hope you do” The man said, coming up putting his hands back on Stiles's hips and softly kissing his neck. 

Stiles moaned quietly 

“Derek…” 

“I honestly think you should wear this. If we had more time, I would love to slowly, take it off you” Derek growled 

Stiles huffed a laugh and pulled away. He looked at Derek and closed his eyes 

"Derek, I...I don't think I want to do the Press conference" Stiles watched as Derek blinked and looked down, grabbing Stiles's hands in his 

"Ok. Can I...can I ask why?" He asked gently, rubbing circles on Stiles's wrist 

"This isn't me Derek, I don't think I can do the whole questions and cameras in my face. Look...I know we said we would do a statement together, but...I just...I don't think I can" 

Derek nodded and leaned forward, kissing Stiles. 

"Ok. No Press Conference, but you, unfortunately, have to walk to the car with me. I know it's going to suck Stiles, trust me, I get it. But you have to be visible, the press outside have to see you. Can you do that?" Derek asked gently 

Stiles nodded. He didn't want to, but he knew that Derek would never ask him unless it was absolutely necessary and important 

Derek smiled, leaned in and kissed Stiles's neck again, which caused Stiles to moan loudly, echoing in the large bathroom 

“Ok! Break it up in there!” Chris called from the other side of the door “Derek! Your suit is here” 

Stiles laughed, and kissed the man in front of him quickly 

“I’ll be right out, so you can get changed” 

"Take your time. I can get changed in the bedroom"

Derek stepped out of the bathroom and stopped in front of Chris 

"He's out of the press conference. He says he can't do it" 

"What?! Derek, we already told the press it was going to be the both of you on that stage! We can't just-" 

"I'm not forcing him to do something he doesn't feel confident or comfortable doing, Chris! He is going to come with us to the stadium, and if he feels comfortable, doing so, taking a few pictures with the press. And if he's comfortable, possibly sitting next to me on stage. But all questions will be directed at me? Understood?" 

Chris nodded and smiled “You really like this kid huh?" 

Derek rolled his and chuckled. He smiled at Chris and eyed his own suit hanging from a hanger in the living room 

He knew which one it was, just by looking at the jacket. 

The dark navy jacket was one of his favorites. He had worn it to a few events in the last few years. 

The plain back shirt was new. He took it off the hanger and went into the bedroom. He changed quickly. He knew the press were going to be all over them when they stepped foot out of the hotel. 

He went to the window and pushed open the drapes. The crowd seemed to have gotten bigger overnight. More press and fans were huddled together, black umbrellas shielding them from the rain 

He heard a knock on the door and when he opened it, Stiles was standing there. His hair was up on his head. He was wearing the white shirt and black pants along with black dress shoes. He gasped quietly when he saw Derek 

"You look...wow" 

Derek smiled and grabbed Stiles's hand. 

Stiles looked at Derek and smiled weakly. 

"Alright guys. It's time" Chris said, before Stiles could say anything 

Derek leaned forward and gently kissed Stiles, bringing his mouth next to Stiles's ear 

Stiles heard a click somewhere behind them 

"I'll wear this later, if you wear that" the man said quietly 

Stiles laughed lightly, he could feel himself getting hard. This was so not the time. 

He slowly pulled away from Derek and turned to Chris. 

"Get together. I want a picture" Chris said. 

The man stood next to him, and wrapped his arm around Stiles's waist, who did the same 

Stiles smiled as the phone flashed. 

The sound of a key sliding into the door made them all look over as the door opened and Sheriff Stilinski walked in. He stopped and nodded. 

"The car is waiting" 

Derek grabbed Stiles's hand and squeezed it gently. 

They were all quiet as they took the elevator down to the lobby, and stopped just outside the front doors. 

"You ready?'" Chris asked from next to Stiles 

"No. But I'm as ready as I'm going to be" 

As soon as they pushed the door open, the press pushed in 

"Back up!!" Noah yelled from next to Derek. 

"Derek!! How could you push Kate!?" Someone yelled  
"Stiles! Did you know Kate was pregnant at the party?!" 

“How long had you two been together?!” 

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles's shoulder, and felt Noah get pushed into him. 

The car felt farther away than ever as people shoved cameras and microphones at them. 

Chris pushed a photographer away from the limo and pulled open the door. 

Derek saw him take Stiles's arm and nudged him into the car. Derek was next, he slid into the limo, almost landing on the floor. 

Behind him, Chris entered and the door slammed shut behind him and he felt the car lurch forward 

Derek pulled himself onto a seat and looked around for the boy. 

Stiles was sitting behind the driver staring out the window. His cheeks were red, and he looked flustered and lost. 

“Stiles?” Derek asked, edging closer to him 

“Don’t...just...no” Stiles replied, pushing himself closer to the window. It was then that he burst into tears. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms. 

Derek closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He knew that everything was taking its toll on the boy. His life was upended by all of this, and it would probably only get worse later on. 

The drive to the Stadium would take at least 40 minutes, with LA traffic, and Chris needed to go over the agenda. 

“What’s on the docket Chris?” Derek asked. He moved across the car, and sat next to Chris. Stiles needed his space, and Derek was going to give it to him. 

Stiles felt lost, he had never experienced anything like that, and didn’t want to again. But he also knew that he would have to once they reached the Stadium. He was also very aware that he would have to face Kate, and more press once they were inside. And god knew what Kate had in mind for them. Her main priority was Derek, but Stiles knew he was fair game. She had proven herself capable of that 

It was all doing his head in. 

“We are going to do the baby questions first, then a break, and then your relationship with Stiles” He heard Chris say from across the large car 

He sniffed, and lifted his head. Derek was sitting next to Chris, as they were looking over a folder in between them 

‘Pull it together’ he told himself. He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. 

He saw Derek and Chris look over. 

“You ok?” Chris asked 

“No. I’m not ok. But this is my life right now and I just have to try and survive this” 

Derek nodded and slowly moved towards him 

“Can I…?” 

Stiles nodded and Derek sat next to him, his arm around Stiles’s shoulder. 

The rest of the drive was them discussing the Press Conference, some of the press that would be there, some of which Derek knew, and what was to happen. 

“We’re here boss” The driver of the limo said. 

“Through the back Theo” Chris said 

“Can’t. It’s blocked” 

“Shit!” 

Derek leaned over Stiles and looked out the window. Press members were clamoring to get the camera’s set up before the limo stopped. 

“This time is going to be easier ok?” He said to Stiles. 

The boy nodded and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath 

The car stopped and the driver got out. He was around the car in a few seconds and opened the door. 

Chris stepped out first and waved to Derek and Stiles, who both slid across the seat. 

Once Derek stepped outside the press closed in. 

“Derek?! How could you cheat on Kate?” Someone asked, shoving a microphone in his face 

Stiles stepped out and Derek grabbed his arm and together they managed to push through the press. Once they got to the door Chris reached out to open it when a voice yelled out, 

“Stiles!! How do you feel about the comments that you destroyed Derek and Kate’s relationship?!” 

Derek felt Stiles slow down, almost to a stop. Before he could do anything, Stiles turned around. The press pushed in closer, a few cameras flashed. 

“Leave it Stiles” Chris said, pulling open the door 

“How do I feel?” Stiles said tightly 

“Stiles. Leave it. You can answer these questions later” Derek said, trying to be heard over the sound of the press yelling out more questions. 

Stiles nodded and turned around. Before the door closed, Derek heard someone outside say “Well...that got a reaction” 

“Mr, Hale!” A familiar voice called 

Stiles turned around and saw Isaac running over. 

“Isaac?” Stiles asked 

“Mr. Stilinski” Isaac said. 

“Come along. We have the conference room ready for you. Half the media is here. It’s a decent mix of Social Media and journalists. Only the best for you Mr. Hale” 

“Thank you Issac,” Derek replied. His tone of voice made Stiles look over. In some way, Derek looked almost taller. He squared his shoulders and squeezed Stiles’s hand. 

Together they followed Isaac to the conference room. As they walked, Stiles took in his surroundings. The hallways of the stadium were filled with Trophy cases and plaques on the walls of past players. As they rounded a corner, Stiles almost laughed. 

There was Derek, bigger than life size, on the wall in the hallway. He was partially facing away from the camera, his back slightly turned. The jersey he was wearing showed his number and last name. He had a bat over one shoulder. His head was turned, his eyes locked onto the camera. A baseball cap on his head. 

His name, date of birth and position were listed under the picture. 

“Oh for god sake! Isaac! Derek hissed 

Isaac snorted and kept walking.   
Stiles leaned over 

"You look hot in that picture" 

Derek could feel himself blush at the compliment. He hated that picture, he had fought for a different one, but the team managers had already decided. It had only been up a few days, and that afternoon people would officially be able to see it. 

Isaac stopped at a door marked conference room and turned. Derek turned to Stiles 

"Follow Isaac. He'll bring you backstage so you can watch everything from there ok?" 

Stiles nodded and kissed Derek quickly. Derek watched as the boy followed Isaac to another door a short distance away. 

He turned to Chris 

"All right...let's do this" he sighed 

Chris pulled open the door. As Derek walked in, all eyes turned to look at him. 

The large room held about 50 people. He saw Kate already sitting at the table on the stage. She smiled sweetly at him. 

He smiled tightly back. His stomach churned. 

Cameras flashed around him as he walked down the isle in the middle of the press. He waved at a few journalists he knew and climbed the 3 steps onto the stage. 

Kate beckoned him over. As he bent over, she kissed his cheek and whispered menacingly 

"Good luck Derek. You'll need it" she pulled away, lightly slapped his cheek. She turned and smiled sweetly at the press, bringing her hands down over her stomach 

Derek sat in the chair next to her and nodded at Chris. 

Alright! This is going to be a little different than unusual, we are going to deal with the pregnancy first, take a 10 minute break and then we will come back with Derek and Mr. Stilinski. Any questions?" 

The journalist's were up on their feet yelling questions 

“Derek! Why did you push Kate? Didn’t you know she was pregnant?” A man towards the back yelled 

“I didn’t push her,” Derek replied. This got a boo from the press. 

“Listen,I can guarantee that Kate wasn’t pregnant” 

“Derek!” Kate gasped, putting her hand over her heart. 

Stiles watched Derek shift slightly in his seat. He had told both Stiles and Chris what he had on Kate and Stiles hoped it would be enough 

“Go on then Derek. Tell them what you think you have” Kate said sweetly. 

Derek took a deep breath and smiled. A camera flashed 

“You said, you were 5 months pregnant with the baby, correct?” Derek asked “So March was when this baby was conceived?” 

“You know that Derek!” Kate giggled, it set Stiles's teeth on edge 

“Actually I don’t...You see, I was at training camp in Arizona for all of March and part of April” 

Stiles smiled to himself as he saw Kate’s smile falter 

“You-” 

“And I seem to remember asking you to come out to Arizona with me, and you texted me back...hang on. I have it on my phone” 

Stiles looked on as Derek reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone. The press were leaning forward in their seats 

“Right! ‘I would rather die than go to Arizona! See you in April. So….you said March was the month the baby was conceived, it clearly wasn’t mine” 

The room was quiet for a few moments, before erupting into a frenzy. 

“Kate! Who’s the father?!” Someone yelled   
"Why would you lie!?"   
“Was there even a baby!?” 

“Good question” Derek said 

The press quieted down, as everyone stared at Derek. 

“I don’t believe she was ever pregnant at all” 

“Derek you-” 

“You see ladies and gentlemen...I never heard about any baby until a few days ago. And as many of you know, I would love to be a father, have a family of my own. If Kate had indeed been pregnant with my child, like she said, we would have released a joint statement. Not to mention, I never saw or heard of any Ultrasounds, or her having miscarriages. This child, whether it would have been mine of not, would have made me happy, not angry.”

“Don’t forget about the party” Stiles called from backstage. He saw Kate swirl around and stare daggers at him. Stiles felt himself grow cold, as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. 

“Thank you Mr. Stilinski,” Derek answered. “I was invited to a party with Kate, for her niece's housewarming party. Kate was drinking with friends of ours at this party and I have a picture of her doing so. While at the party she also threatened Mr. Stilinski. Look...believe me or don't. I can assure you that I was never told about a baby, and I never pushed Kate Argent. I loved her, she was my whole life for the last 10 years. But when she realized I was in lo...with someone else. She got angry, and revengeful, which is what she does in times when she feels cornered. In short, I never pushed her, and refuse to believe she was pregnant at all" 

Stiles saw Kate gasp and as she was about to say something else, Derek interrupted 

"It has also come to my attention that Miss Argent has been stealing money from Argent Agencies all over the country. Stealing money from her own family and people who trust her.

Please, as someone who used to trust Kate Argent, I understand this news is both heartbreaking and a shock. I beg you, if you have had anything to do with Miss Agent, please, check your accounts. She has stolen 2.5 million dollars in the past year from me and others who-" 

"Fuck you Derek!!" Kate suddenly screamed. She stood up and managed to slap Derek across the face before being pulled away by a member of the press who had jumped on the stage. Kate managed to push the press member away and reached over in an attempt to hit him again, but this time she missed. 

"Security!!" Someone yelled 

"Ok! So I was never pregnant! Are you happy? Does that make you happy Derek?! No one will ever love you like I did! No one. Not even the little fucker you slept with! And I have a surprise for him too!! That's right! Get ready for your surprise, it's coming Stiles!" 

Kate yelled, ad she whirled around and pointed at Stiles 

"And as for the money, Chris and Daddy have been making shitty decisions regarding the company for the past 6 years! Taking on athletes that never should have made the list! You were on that list Derek! You were the worst one we had ever seen! I wish I had never met you!" 

Stiles watched the scene unfold on the large stage. Derek was clearly biting the inside of his cheek, knowing full well anything he said would be on camera and circulated around the world. 

Stiles watched as a large security guard came up behind Katw and grabbed her arm. She shook him off 

"Get off me!" She yelled. Stiles watched as she was led off the stage. 

When she stopped in front of Stiles and winked he pulled away. 

“Enjoy your surprise kiddo. Consider it a real break” She hissed 

Once off the stage, Derek pulled Chris aside. He took a deep breath 

"What?" Chris asked 

I'm sorry. I should have told you about Kate when I had my doubts. I didn't want to talk to you about it without proof she was doing anything. I should have done it in person and not at a press conference where your sister was just dragged offstage" 

"Hey! Whoa, breath son! We've had a feeling something was going on. We believe Cory is in on it with Kate, and we have his phone tapped. Look, we can talk about this later, get to your boy. He looks like he's about to pass out" 

Derek looked over and saw that Chris was right.   
Stiles was pacing across the back of the stage, wringing his hands. He was muttering to himself 

Chris patted Derek on the shoulder, as he walked towards Stiles. 

“Ok?” Derek asked. Stupid question, of couse he wasn’t. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and ran his hands up and down the boy's back . 

“No, I’m freaking out. What kind of surprise do you think Kate has in mind?” 

Before Derek could reply he heard someone come up behind them. He turned to see Noah standing there, looking worried. 

"Sorry Mr. Hale, may I have a private word with Stiles please? 

Noah gently pulled Stiles towards him and bent down to say something in his son's ear. 

Derek watched as the rest of the color drained from Stiles's face. Noah gave Stiles a hug and slowly backed away 

"Are you ok? What happened?" Derek asked, something Noah had said, had clearly upset him

"I...no...I'll be right back. I um...have to use the bathroom" 

Stiles turned around and ran out the door, leading to the hallway

"Derek! Where's Stiles?" Chris called "We have 10 minutes until you're on!" 

Derek nodded. He would give Stiles a few minutes and if the boy wasn't back, he would go look for him 

Stiles ran the cold water and splashed his face. He gripped the sides of the sink and willed himself not to have a panic attack. 

'Breath...in....and out. 

His dad's voice still rang in his ears 

"Matt Daehler is here" 

What the hell was- 

"Hello Stiles" a voice said from behind him. Looking up into the mirror, he saw Matt standing right behind him. 

He whirled around and went to push past his ex boyfriend. 

"Ah ah, where are you going?" Matt asked, blocking Stiles's path, by putting his hands on the sink. He leaned forward and went to kiss Stiles who turned his head away. 

"What? No kiss for me?" Matt sneered, tilting his head and trying to catch Stiles lips again 

"You stopped being anything to me when you broke my fucking arm!" 

Matt blinked and pushed closer to Stiles. 

"That was your fault! You shouldn't have left me" 

Stiles closed his eyes and pushed Matt away from him 

His ex stumbled back a few feet, but was faster than Stiles. He reached out and grabbed Stiles arm, spinning him, and shoving him against the wall. 

"What was that?! I thought you would have learned your lesson by now!"

Derek was done waiting, he had to find the boy. He pushed open the door to the hallway and entered the bathroom. He heard an unfamiliar voice saying 

"I thought you knew better than to piss me off Stiles!" 

He rounded the corner in time to see a man standing in front of Stiles, holding the front of his shirt. Before Derek could do or say anything, he saw the man punch Stiles in the rib cage. He saw the boy dropping to the floor, his arm wrapped around his ribs 

"Hey!" He yelled. He rushed over to Stiles and pushed away the man over him 

"Oh ho! Look who it is" the man laughed "You're the one who fucked my boyfriend!" 

'So this was the ex' 

Derek stood up and took a step forward. He had a good few inches on Matt 

"He's no longer with you. And you hurt him? I hurt you. And trust me, you don't want to piss me off" Derek hissed 

Behind him, he could hear Stiles pull himself up, he used Derek's shoulder to balance himself with. His hand still around his ribs 

"Derek, stop. He's not worth it" 

"I honestly don't know what you see in him, Derek. You need a real man, not some wimp who can't take care of...certain pleasures-" 

Luckily for Matt, Stiles was holding Derek back when he went to lunge at the ex-boyfriend, who yelled and backed up against the sink 

"Stop!" Stiles yelled 

"You come near him again, and you'll have to deal with me" Derek said, trying to keep his voice calm. 

"Matt, get lost!" Stiles cried out 

"What did I tell you about-" 

Stiles couldn't see Derek's face, but it was enough to get Matt to stop

"What is happening here?!" Someone yelled coming into the bathroom. 

Chris and Noah rounded the corner and took in the scene in front of them. 

Matt against the sink, Stiles slightly bent over, his arm wrapped around his stomach and Derek standing in front of him. 

Noah gasped and rushed over to Stiles 

"Oh thank god you're here Sheriff Stilinski! Mr. Hale was going to hit me" 

Noah whirled on Matt and punched him in the stomach. 

Matt fell to his knees, gasping for air 

"Dad! Just....I think I'm ready to press charges, and get a restraining order" 

Stiles saw his ex-boyfriend look up at him and smirk. 

Matt slowly managed to get to his feet, but before he could say anything, Noah was behind him, locking handcuffs on his wrists 

"I've been waiting a long time for this day Matthew" Noah said. He nodded quickly at Stiles, and led Matt out of the bathroom. 

“You’re mine Stiles!” Matt yelled just as the door closed 

"You ok son?" Chris asked, turning around and facing Stiles 

"I'm good" Stiles replied. "He punched me in the ribs, which makes it a bit hard to breath but-" 

"We have a medic on hand. We can tell the press to wait another few minutes, so we can get you checked out" 

Derek watched as Stiles sat on the changing room bench and unbuttoned his shirt. 

A large purple bruise was already starting to form on his left side. Matt had hit him hard. The medic pushed around the bruise, causing Stiles to wince in pain. 

Derek watched the boy nod as the medic wrapped a large white gauze around his midsection 

The medic stood up and walked over to Derek and Chris, removing his gloves as he came closer. 

"He's fine, a few bruised ribs, but nothing is broken" 

"Thanks Liam," Derek said. Liam was lead doctor on the team 

Derek watched as the boy stood up and grabbed his shirt. He pulled it on grimacing in pain. 

"Hey, here. Let me help" 

Derek lightly grabbed the left side of the shirt, and pulled it towards the right. He then flipped the collar down and rolled the cuffs up past the boy's elbows. 

Stiles watched Derek's face as he started fixing his shirt. He took in the man's features. His eyes were a mix of blue and green, they were currently focused on the task at hand. He was gorgeous, he would have a lot more fans out in LA and he could have his pick of anyone. 

"I'm sorry" Stiles mumbled, as Derek started doing up the buttons from the top of the white shirt 

"For what?" The man asked, lifting his head, his eyes locking onto Stiles 

"For Matt" Stiles said, looking down at his hands "He's such a jerk and I didn't know he was going to be here, although I had a weird feeling after Kate glared at me, and when she said she had a surprise...I think I just knew-" 

"Hey no! Look at me" Derek said, putting his index finger under Stiles's chin and slightly pushed up. 

"Nothing to be sorry for. I'm just happy you were there to stop me. I would have beaten him up" 

Stiles laughed. 

"I would have let you" 

"Can I ask you something? Has he...always been like that?" 

Stiles shook his head 

"No. Believe it or not, he was...kind? Maybe...even nice when we first met. He used to buy me gifts and take me places I had never been. But within a few months, that slowly started to change...I don't know. He got possessive, I guess. Like if I went to Scott's he would have to see pictures of us watching the game. Just...things like that. I knew it wasn't normal, but I was happy...I thought he was just watching out for me. And then one night we were at Scott's watching you play against Chicago, and I cheered when you hit a home run. And when he asked me why I kept cheering for you, Scott....just blurted out about us sleeping together. Matt just got really quiet, and didn't say much for the rest of the evening" 

Derek nodded and finished buttoning up Stiles's shirt. 

"Go on" he said, grabbing Stiles's hands 

"When we got back to his house he...he punched me in the face. He yelled that I should have been the one to tell him we...fucked. Not Scott. He called me a...it doesn't matter. It was then that I realized that I needed to get out of there. I told him I was done, and he...he pulled a gun on me. I told him that he would have to shoot me, because I was leaving. Just as I reached the landing he...he pushed me. I felt myself go down and couldn't catch myself and...well, you know the rest" 

Derek sat in shock, at what the boy had just told him. 

He ran his fingers over Stiles's scar and kissed him. He wanted to take all that pain away from him, but he knew nothing he did would change any of it. 

"Derek, you ready?" Chris asked gently from the doorway. He must have heard at least some of what Stiles had said. 

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles, he was about to head for the door when Stiles stopped him 

"Wait Derek...um I'll do it" he said quickly 

"Hang on? Are you sure? What changed your mind? " Derek asked surprised 

"You. I just...I saw you up there on the stage, facing down everyone who ever judged you. You looked so brave, and I want to do that. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I'm done living my life like that" 

Derek gasped and kissed Stiles, he pulled back 

"You might have to answer some pretty shitty questions" 

"If anything is directed at me, I'll do my best" 

"Thank you baby" Derek said 

"Baby? I don't think you've never called me that before" Stiles smiled 

"Do you not like it? I can-" 

"No...I like it" 

Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles's and took the boy's hand. This was going to be interesting. 

Together they walked back to the Conference room. 

A member of the press took a quick picture of them walking down the hallway, before rushing away. 

They waited backstage while Chris stepped out in front of the press first. 

"Alright! We're now to the Derek and Stiles portion. Mr. Stilinski has decided to join Mr. Hale on stage. As you all know, they have decided not to make a joint statement, but are open to answering questions. If at any point, either one says 'No comment' you will respect it. Understood?" 

The press must have all agreed, because the next thing Derek knew, he was gently pulling Stiles onto the stage with him. Cameras flashed around them, making Stiles turn slightly away from the press 

He pulled out the chair for the boy, which earned a few "awww" from a few people in the crowd, and sat down next to Stiles. Grasping his hand under the table which he squeezed.

Stiles looked at the crowd in front of him. It was a mix of many different people. He recognized a few people off Social Media platforms, including his acquaintance Mason. But the rest he didn't know. 

"Alright, questions" Chris called

"Tell us Stiles! How did you 2 meet?!" 

"We um...met at a bar...if you would believe it. Derek was the...hottest guy in the bar, reading a book. I was getting hit on by a guy who was old enough to be my grandfather" the press laughed "We started talking, we danced and he brought me back to his hotel and...oh shit!" 

Stiles looked at Derek who chuckled and winked at him. The man leaned over and whispered in his ear 

"It's all good. They asked" 

Flashes of light almost blinded Stiles. 

"Are you officially dating? Is that why there was no joint statement?"

"We are currently trying to figure each other out. We haven't really defined it yet." Derek answered 

"Stiles! Did you know about Kate the first time you had intercourse?!" 

"N...no. I didn't ask, and he didn't tell me" 

"Did you know Derek and Kate were broken up the second time? At the party?" 

Stiles looked over quickly at Derek who smiled softly

"No. Not until he told me" 

"Now was this before or after sex?!"

Stiles inwardly cringed. 

"It was before. I originally thought he was with her, and when she came into the kitchen and threatened me, telling me to stay away from Derek, saying she was pregnant" 

"And you believed her?" The same journalist asked 

"I had no reason not to. I saw her name in the Baseball magazine, but like many people, I'm sure, I was to busy looking at the pictures" a few members of the press laughed and nodded in agreement 

"Was she drinking the night of the party?" 

"James! You're done" Chris called. The man, James, rolled his eyes and sat down. 

"Stiles! Who is Matt?" Someone called 

"Um….Matt is my ex-boyfriend" 

Under the table, he could feel Derek squeeze his hand gently 

"How many times have you been together?" A woman called from the back 

"No comment" both Stiles and Derek responded at the same time

Stiles scanned the room. Everyone was writing on notepads or looking at their cameras. 

"Anyone else?" Chris asked 

A few moments passed and when no one asked anything, Chris got up and said "Thank you everyone for coming!"

Derek and Stiles got up, and thanked everyone for coming.

When they got backstage, Derek looked around and grabbed Stiles by the waist. He pulled the boy close and kissed him.

"You did so good!" Derek said into Stiles's ear. He smiled as he felt the boy shiver at the praise. 

Derek kissed down Stiles's neck and licked a strip from where his shoulder met his neck and up. 

Stiles moaned loudly. He brought his hands up to Derek's chest and fisted his shirt, the black shirt bunched up under his hands

"What do you say, we go somewhere private and have our own fun? I can't wait to take this shirt off of you, it's been driving me nuts-"

Hey guys?" Chris said, appearing next to them 

"What?" Both Stiles and Derek asked at the same time 

"You might want to take this conversation elsewhere" Chris said tapping his chest, where Derek realized their mics were attached and still on. 

Chris waved over one of the tech members, who unclipped and removed the mics attached to them. 

Stiles laughed and rested his head on Derek's shoulder. 

Derek himself, giggled and took Stiles's hand. After the tech guys were gone, he lightly pulled Stiles out the door and down the hall. Since they were staying at the Stadium for the game, he pulled Stiles into a nearby locker room, and pushed him against the wall. Shoving his thigh between Stiles's leg. 

"Oh god!" Stiles moaned his head falling back against the metal. He could feel how hard Derek already was, and he wasn't far behind. 

"I can't wait to rip this suit off you" Derek said, bringing his lips to Stiles's neck and sucking lightly 

"You can't believe how much I want you to...but, I...I have to tell you something"

"Whatever it is, it can wait" Derek mumbled, licking over the fresh hickey 

"Derek" Stiles said, he gently pushed the man away "It really can't" 


End file.
